


Girl From Another World

by DaysOfWineAndDirtyLaundry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysOfWineAndDirtyLaundry/pseuds/DaysOfWineAndDirtyLaundry
Summary: Clarke Griffin spends years dreaming of a girl with stunning green eyes, and she just can't seem to get her out of her head. One day the dreams stop and Clarke is forced to continue life without them until a series of events leads her to a different world.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for stopping by.
> 
> A couple of disclaimers before you start! 
> 
> First of all, I want you all to know I'm really not a writer. I'm a filmmaker by trade, so scripts are the language I speak best. As I'm sure you'll notice as soon as you start reading, this is written as a 2-hour feature, not prose as is typical for fics. This story first came to me as a Clexa fic, and it was a scriptwriting class that actually got me started on writing it. And once I started, the story kind of took off to a world of its own. So you won't be seeing a whole lot of The 100 references here other than the characters themselves. 
> 
> I also want to note that when I originally wrote this I changed all the names, but when I realized I wanted to post the story here I had to go through my script and change all the names back to our beloved 100 names. So if you spot any weirdness just let me know and I'll be sure to get it fixed.
> 
> I'll probably be posting the story in sections over the course of the next couple days. The Ao3 WYSIWYG REALLY doesn't like the script formatting so I'm having to go through and manually adjust the dialogue. It's not going to look quite as pretty as a properly formatted script, but hopefully, it will work for you all. I also took some small artistic licenses in the formatting. Hopefully, it will make it a little easier to read.
> 
> I haven't really gotten too much input on it, so please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! My fiance basically just told me "I'm not really the target audience here, so I'm not sure how helpful my input is," so I decided to bring the story to my audience.
> 
> Lastly, this is a Clexa fic, and Clexa is definitely endgame... even if it's not quite how you all might want/expect. So just be warned, and hopefully, you'll all enjoy it regardless!

**EXT. ABBY'S HOUSE, ARLINGTON VIRGINIA - DAY**

A car drives into a well kept upper-middle class neighborhood and pulls up to a grand house that sits behind a beautifully manicured lawn. CLARKE GRIFFIN, a young college-aged woman in her early 20s, wearing ripped skinny jeans, a leather jacket and white t-shirt steps out of the car and onto the immaculately kept suburban driveway. Her hands have remnants of paint stains on them.

She walks up to the house, almost hesitantly dragging her feet until she reaches the door. She stands there a moment and takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - DAY**

Clarke steps inside the grand foyer and looks around. A large, pristine open home greets her. Clarke drops her keys onto the wooden entry way table, next to a prescription pill bottle (opiates). She lifts the bottle and glares at the prescription, before setting it back down and stepping further into the house.

CLARKE:  
(calling out)  
Mom? You here?

ABBY:  
(O.S.)  
I'm in the kitchen!

Clarke walks through the living room, past the fireplace and the walls with family portraits, into the kitchen, where she sees her mother finishing up with scrubbing down the already clean counter-tops. ABBY GRIFFIN, an attractive, middle aged woman with a sharp skirt suit, conservative make-up, and perfectly coiffed hair, looks up, a large, practiced smile on her face.

ABBY:  
I'm glad you could make it. But you're late.

CLARKE:  
By like two-minutes.

ABBY:  
Which is still two-minutes late.

CLARKE:  
(shrugging)  
I got held up working on a project.

ABBY:  
(reproachfully)  
What are you even wearing? I'm taking you out to lunch, and you  
show up in a leather jacket, covered in paint.

CLARKE:  
We do this lunch every month. I didn't realize I suddenly  
had to start dressing up for it.

ABBY:  
Well I was really hoping to introduce you to a friend today.  
But this Greaser get-up really won't do.  
(a beat)  
Go scrub those hands and get changed.  
You can grab something out of my closet.

A look of dismay passes across Clarke's face. She looks about to argue but her mother gives her a reproachful look and she stops herself. She lets out an exaggerated sigh and makes her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Abby watches her daughter leave and steps out into the foyer, grabbing her purse, keys, and the pill bottle. She opens the bottle and drops a few pills into her palm before dry swallowing them. She then drops the bottle into her purse and looks up the stairs, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. She checks her watch and scars can be seen riddling her hands.

ABBY:  
(calling out)  
Hurry it up. We don't have all day.

CLARKE:  
(O.S. and clearly annoyed)  
I'll be right there!

Abby places her hand on her hips and waits. A moment later Clarke steps onto the landing wearing a slim, but elegant black dress and holding her clothes in her arms.

CLARKE:  
Better?

ABBY:  
With that expression, you look like you're going to a funeral.  
But we're out of time, so it'll have to do.

Clarke rolls her eyes and steps down the stairs. Abby picks up Clarke' keys and holds them out to her.

ABBY:  
And how many times do I need to remind you to use the hooks?

Clarke grabs the keys out of her mother's hands and walks past her towards the door, again rolling her eyes as she passes. Abby turns and follows her daughter out of the door.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. CLUB, RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

People stand in line outside of a club. The music is blaring and the heavy bass reverberates the air.

**INT. - CLUB - NIGHT**

It's a crowded night. Groups dance and drink. People slither through the crowd to get to the restrooms. At a table, a group of young friends sit around with many an empty shot glass covering it. Clarke, wearing a tight-fitting v-neck t-shirt is drinking heavily with her friends RAVEN REYES, an exuberant young Latina, and Octavia BLAKE, a bubbly model-esque beauty. A T.V. is on in the background with BREAKING NEWS displaying the first successful Inter-world travel between this world and Earth-2.

CLARKE:  
I'm just so done with her shit! She literally tried telling me that  
I needed to drop my art classes! Because apparently I just  
need to focus on 'what's really important'.

RAVEN:  
Whaaat. Your art classes are the only things keeping  
you sane through your poli-sci days!

OCTAVIA:  
And your art is so good! You can't quit!

CLARKE:  
As if I would give that up. Jesus. I don't know why she has to be  
like this, but I'm really up to here with this crap.  
Did I tell you she tried setting me up again?

OCTAVIA:  
Oooh was it another investment banker?

RAVEN:  
Or the investment banker's kid?

OCTAVIA:  
Ooh, ooh! Tell me it was the old engineer dude  
who first made contact with the other world!

CLARKE:  
None of the above. It was the son of a politician.  
Actually the very same politician we all went to protest last year.

RAVEN:  
(gasping)  
No!

OCTAVIA:  
Oh no!

CLARKE:  
Yup.

RAVEN:  
Sheesh. Does she know you at all?

CLARKE:  
As my mother you'd think she would, but it sure  
doesn't seem like it. She seriously needs to just  
back the hell off. Like honestly, where does she  
get off telling me how to live my life? She's the one  
who can't go five fucking minutes without popping pills,  
but I'm the one fucking up my life, right? Like fuck that.

RAVEN:  
(glass raised) Yeah, fuck that!

Octavia and Clarke raise their glasses and clink before downing the liquor. Clarke looks up and sees an interesting looking guy grinning over at her.

CLARKE:  
Well ladies. As much as I enjoy lamenting, I think  
it's time to do a little forgetting. See you on the dance floor!

Clarke saunters over to the guy, gets real close and whispers something into his ear. He nods enthusiastically, and she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to the dance floor. The dancing is intoxicating, bodies moving in sync to the beat, the guy is tall and kind of lanky, but he certainly knows how to dance and Clarke loses herself in his movements.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE & RAVEN'S APARTMENT, RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

Clarke, with mussed hair and not looking quite as put together as before quietly slips into her apartment. Raven and Octavia sit on the couch watching old reruns and drinking.

CLARKE:  
(surprised)  
Oh. It's like 4am. What are you guys still doing up?

RAVEN:  
(drunkenly)  
Well Clarkey, I don't know if you know this, but  
you're never gone very long when you take off with the dudes.

OCTAVIA:  
(more sober)  
We wanted to make sure you made it home safe.

RAVEN:  
With the ladies we expect you to stay out all night, but  
with the guys it's always like a hit it and leave it  
kind of thing. And then you come sneaking back.

CLARKE:  
I... don't even know how to feel about that assessment.  
But what can I say. The ladies make for better cuddle buddies.

RAVEN:  
Hah! Ain't that the truth!

OCTAVIA:  
You don't even like girls!  
RAVEN:  
No, but I can still appreciate their... cuddle-a-bility?

CLARKE:  
Well. You keep on appreciating. I'm gonna hop in the  
shower and get to bed. Have a good night guys. And  
thanks for waiting up.

Clarke walks past the girls down the hallway and into her bathroom. The shower turns on as the girls continue their binge.

  
_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE & RAVEN'S APARTMENT - CLARKE' BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Clarke enters her room freshly showered. She's dressed in PJs, her hair still wet. She dries it off with the towel before throwing it on the ground and plopping into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

  
_ CUT TO:_

**INT. BAR - NIGHT (DREAM)**

Clarke is sitting at a bar with friends. All of them drinking rowdily. Clarke looks up and spots two girls sitting at a high table. The girl facing her, LEXA WOODS, catches Clarke' interest and she watches her curiously.

Lexa glances up and their eyes meet. She smiles shyly, but continues talking to the girl across from her. They play this game for a while, until Clarke' friend, ANDY OMURA, a young Japanese person with a flamboyant personality, wraps their arms around Clarke, jostling her drink.

ANDY:  
This hunk and I are going to go join our friends on the  
dance floor. You in?

CLARKE:  
Naw, you two go right on ahead.

Andy eyes her suspiciously then follows her gaze to the girl across the bar.

ANDY:  
(Knowingly)  
Aaaah. Well don't let us stop your oogling. Have fun!

Andy saunters off with the chosen guy for the night and blows Clarke a kiss before disappearing in the crowd.

Clarke looks up again and notices Lexa approaching shyly.

LEXA:  
(with a small wave)  
Hi.

CLARKE:  
(blinking in surprise)  
Oh! Hi!

She says this a louder than necessary, even in the crowded bar and appears sheepish. Lexa smiles softly, and awkwardly motions to a stool.

LEXA:  
Can I uhm. Can I sit?

Clarke looks across the bar to find the table Lexa had been sitting at empty.

CLARKE:  
Of course! Where's your friend?

LEXA:  
(rolling her eys)  
My sister. She says she got called into work. But I'm thinking  
it was just an excuse to convince me to come talk to you.

CLARKE:  
Well you'll have to thank your sister for me later.

They spend some more time at the bar. Both becoming more animated as time goes on. Clarke' friends come and go, but mostly stay away so as not to interrupt the two.

LEXA:  
Hey do you... want to maybe go for a walk? My voice is starting  
to give with all the yelling I'm having to do to be heard.

CLARKE:  
Absolutely. Let me just tell my friends. I'll be right back.

Clarke disappears into the crowd while Lexa smiles triumphantly after her.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. CITY STREETS, RICHMOND VA - NIGHT (DREAM)**

The girls find themselves walking through the city. Drunk people stumble past them, but it's mostly a quiet night.

They find themselves walking along the river, bumping into one another, and generally having a grand time.

Occasionally they get a little silly, dancing around light poles, balancing along rocks, stopping to admire the shops and galleries that line the street.

They come to the river bank and lay in the grass looking up at the stars.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE & RAVEN'S APARTMENT - CLARKE' BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING**

Clarke wakes in her own bed, smiling brightly at her memory. She rubs at her eyes and looks up before suddenly bolting upright, realization dawning.

CLARKE:  
What the...

She rubs her head confused and tries to shake herself out of it. She stands and throws on some pants before heading down the hall to the living room.

**INT. CLARKE & RAVEN'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EARLY MORNING**

Raven and Octavia sit on the couch. They are both tired and hungover sipping at steaming coffee. Clarke throws herself between them causing them to groan at the sudden movement.

OCTAVIA:  
Jeeez. Not necessary. I'm feeling sick enough as it is  
without you jostling the couch.

Clarke throws her head back against the couch  
and sighs heavily.

RAVEN:  
Don't tell me you're actually feeling the drink  
for once, Griffin?

CLARKE:  
Hm? Oh. No. I'm fine. Just... had a weird dream is all.

Octavia and Raven perk up at this.

OCTAVIA:  
Oooh tell us more. Was it about that cute guy last night?

CLARKE:  
Who?

RAVEN:  
Uuuh. The guy you practically threw yourself at last night?  
The one you totally slept with if your late night sneak in  
was any indication.

CLARKE:  
Oh. Shit. Right. I totally forgot about him.

RAVEN:  
Jesus Griff, how much did you drink?

Clarke reaches over to grab Raven's coffee. She takes a sip of it.

CLARKE:  
Not as much as you two did. But that's not the issue.  
(shrugging)  
He just wasn't exactly worth remembering. Especially not after...

OCTAVIA:  
After...?

Clarke drops her head back onto the couch and lifts her arm to cover her eyes. Raven and Octavia watch her impatiently. Raven pokes her exposed side.

RAVEN:  
Spill!

CLARKE:  
(squirming and laughing)  
Stop it! Aaah! The coffee!

Raven stops and gasps.

RAVEN:  
O, save the coffee!

Octavia swiftly grabs the coffee out of Clarke' hands and holds them up in the air, well away from swinging limbs. Raven continues her assault.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
Stop! Jesus! Stop! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!

Raven stops and she and Octavia wait.

OCTAVIA:  
We're listening...

CLARKE:  
Jesus. You guys are the worst. What  
happened to your hangovers?

OCTAVIA:  
Disappeared as soon a we smelled gossip.

Clarke rolls her eyes and grabs Raven's coffee back from O.

CLARKE:  
(shrugging)  
I met someone.

RAVEN:  
Whaaaaaat?!

OCTAVIA:  
When?! On your way home from that guy's?

CLARKE:  
No. Like. In my dream.

OCTAVIA:  
In your...

RAVEN:  
Uuuuugh. What the hell! You can't lead us on like that!

CLARKE:  
What? I wasn't leading you on! I met this girl at a bar.  
She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen  
and she had these stunning green eyes.

OCTAVIA:  
You're gushing...

RAVEN:  
About some fake girl you dreamed up.

CLARKE:  
I know. It's weird. But god damn, it felt so real.

RAVEN:  
Sounds to me like the cute guy wasn't worth much if  
you come home and need to get off on some dream girl.  
Was she any better?

CLARKE:  
Better than what?

RAVEN:  
Better than wh- Jesus Griff. Get your head outta the clouds.  
She must've been better in the sack or it wouldn't have you so...

Raven uses her hands to motion across Clarke' body. Octavia laughs.

CLARKE:  
Hey! No. I mean. I don't know. It wasn't a wet dream.  
We just talked, and hung out and went for a walk along the river.

OCTAVIA:  
That sounds kinda nice.

RAVEN:  
Wut. That is the lamest dream I've ever heard of.

CLARKE:  
Uuugh, it really wasn't though. It was... everything.

  
** EXT. ROW HOUSE, WASHINGTON DC - DAY (3 YEARS LATER)**

A quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of DC. Brick row-houses line the one-way street, both sides fo the road are filled with parked cars. Children with backpacks walk to school, and adults in suits are preparing to leave for work.

**INT. ROW HOUSE - CLARKE' BEDROOM - DAY**

Clarke wakes with a smile on her face. She feels the bed next to her is cold and empty, and lets out a frustrated groan. Sketches of the green eyed beauty line her walls.

She reluctantly throws the covers off and slinks off into the hallway to use the shared bathroom. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, combs out her messy hair.

Once done she starts down the stairs, the smell of breakfast foods wafting up in the air.

RAVEN: (OS)  
Sleeping beauty! I've got breakfast a'cookin!

Clarke, rubbing her eyes reaches the bottom of the stairs.

**INT. ROW HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY**

Raven is standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. Some bacon, pancakes and eggs sit on dishes on the kitchen counter.

Raven sees her tired friend and raises her brows in response.

RAVEN:  
Yeesh. Long night?

CLARKE:  
Something like that.

RAVEN:  
(with a shit-eating grin)  
Did your green-eyed beauty pay you another visit?

CLARKE:  
Yeeeah. And you know how hard it is for me to get out of bed  
after some of those dreams. And when I wake up and  
realize my bed is empty and I'm alone... It's not fun.

RAVEN:  
How you can have it so bad, for a girl that doesn't  
even exist, is beyond me.  
(a beat)  
We just need to get you out there again. Find you a nice lookin' boy  
or girl, and then you won't have to worry about waking up   
all cold and alone... Come out with us this weekend.

CLARKE:  
I have more work than I know what to do with.  
I literally don't even know what time I'll be getting out  
of the Hill. And it's not like I'm looking for  
some random hookups right now.

RAVEN:  
These wet dreams have really got you hooked.

CLARKE:  
(glaring)  
They aren't just wet dreams. Well. Not all of them.  
But that's not what has me so stuck on them.

RAVEN:  
Yeah, yeah. It's the mysterious green-eyed beauty  
of your dreams. It's not like a real person will  
ever be able to live up to those standards.  
(a beat)  
... You've been dreaming up this girl for years now  
and have had plenty of time to romanticize the hell  
out of her. You know that's not healthy right?

CLARKE:  
Uuuugh. I know. It's not like I try dreaming  
of her every damn night. It just sort of... happens.

RAVEN:  
Well lover girl. I think it's about time you stop  
fantasizing and start finding someone more real  
and substantial to share your life with.

CLARKE:  
Aww, Raven, are you offering?

RAVEN:  
Gross. No. I've got other people to be looking after.  
(softer) But look. Promise you'll at least think about  
coming out with us. We all miss you and I'm the only one  
who ever gets to see you for all of like 5 minutes a day.

Raven grabs her bag and throws a few items into it before kissing Clarke on the cheek.

RAVEN:  
I've gotta run. Breakfast is on the counter.  
Coffee should still be hot. Don't work too hard.  
And seriously think about it. We miss party girl Griff.

Raven stalks off toward the door leaving Clarke contemplating and throwing out one last...

RAVEN:  
I mean it!

... before leaving the apartment.

Clarke sits at the counter moving around the food on her plate in contemplation.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. STREET, WASHINGTON DC - NIGHT**

Clarke is on her way home from work. She is bone-tired and cold from the chill February air. She grabs her phone out of her purse and sees she has a ton of missed calls. One from her mother and multiple from Raven. She checks her voicemail.

ABBY VOICEMAIL:  
Hi honey. I just wanted to call and let you know  
I just got my NA Bronze coin. One year sober!  
I know it's been a journey for both of us, so you  
should come by when you get the chance so  
we can celebrate!

Clarke smiles at this and the second message begins to play so loudly she has to hold the phone away from her ear.

RAVEN VOICEMAIL:  
(blaring)  
Claaaaarke! It's time to bring Party-Girl Griff back.  
Call me when you get this so I can update  
you on where we are! I won't let you bail out again!

CLARKE:  
(chuckling)  
Not a chance, Raven.

  
**INT. ROW HOUSE - NIGHT**

She arrives home and steps into her apartment. She sets her keys in the bowl and sees a note next to it. The note reads "Clarke. Call me now!"

Clarke shakes her head and moves into the kitchen to open the fridge. Another note dangles in the doorway. "Claaaarke! You can eat when you get here. Call me!"

Clarke pushes the note to the side and peers past it into the fridge. It's suspiciously devoid of food.

CLARKE:  
God damnit Raven.

She closes the fridge and walks to her room. She opens the door and sees some clothes laid out on her bed. On them another note. "No excuses! Get your pretty ass dressed and meet us. First round's on me."

Clarke sighs deeply and takes out her phone to call Raven. She throws herself onto the bed while it rings.

RAVEN:  
Yo! You actually called! Octavia said the  
notes would never work!

CLARKE:  
If you hadn't emptied our house of food it  
wouldn't have. You're the absolute worst.

RAVEN:  
(yelling away from the phone)  
Pay up! Raiding the fridge did it!  
(to Clarke)  
Sorry. Anyways. Get dressed. I'll have food waiting  
for you when you get here. I'll text you the address.

CLARKE:  
Fine. But I'm not staying out long.  
I really want to get some sleep.

RAVEN:  
Whatever you say princess.

Clarke rolls her eyes and hangs up. Her hand drifts to the fabric of her clothes and she plays with it for a moment.

CLARKE:  
(sighing)  
I just want to see her again...

_CUT TO:_

**INT. BAR, WASHINGTON DC - NIGHT**

Clarke sits at the bar with her friends. They are drinking heavily. An empty basket of food sits next to countless beer glasses. Clarke is wasted and her friends are trying to play wingman.

OCTAVIA:  
How about that guy over there. He's adorable  
and he keeps looking over here.

CLARKE:  
(whining)  
Nooo. I don't want him.

RAVEN:  
What about that girl? She's totally setting off my gaydar  
and she looks kinda bored with all her preppy straight friends.

OCTAVIA:  
Raven, your gaydar is awful!

RAVEN:  
What? No it's not! It's totally on point.  
What d'ya say Clarke?

CLARKE:  
(drunk and whining harder)  
Nooooo. I just want Lexa.

Clarke drops her head onto the bar top. Her friends share a look and sigh.

RAVEN:  
You can have Lexa next time you go to bed.  
But you gotta live a little awake too, you know?

CLARKE:  
I can't. She's gone.

OCTAVIA:  
What?

CLARKE:  
She's gone. I haven't seen her in weeks.  
She just... stopped.

OCTAVIA:  
(softly)  
Your dreams did?

Clarke nods. Her friends look worried.

RAVEN:  
I'm sure they'll be back soon. And if they aren't...  
well maybe you can finally move on.

CLARKE:  
I don't want to move on! I love those dreams...

RAVEN:  
(sighing deeply)  
Alright. How about I get you some water. I think  
your alcohol tolerance has taken a nosedive in recent years...

Raven leaves them and Octavia moves in. She tries to lighten the mood and bumps Clarke' shoulder with her own.

OCTAVIA:  
Well, if you don't want the cutie over there, you mind if I do?

CLARKE:  
(sitting up and smiling)  
Go get 'em tiger!

OCTAVIA:  
I didn't mean right now!

CLARKE:  
YOLO right?

OCTAVIA:  
(laughing)  
Jesus how old school are you.

CLARKE:  
Better hurry. He's leaving!

OCTAVIA:  
(whirling around)  
What!

She notices Clarke was lying.

OCTAVIA:  
Not funny.

CLARKE:  
Just making my point. Now go.

Clarke shoos her away and Octavia pats her thigh.

OCTAVIA:  
You going to be ok here?

CLARKE:  
(shrugging exaggeratedly)  
I think I'll make it.

OCTAVIA:  
Alright. Raven will be right back. Don't get into any trouble.

CLARKE:  
(saluting)  
Roger that.

Octavia laughs and moves towards the guy. He looks adorably flustered by her advances. Clarke watches a moment with a small smile before she catches herself and frowns into her drink.

  
_CUT TO:_

**MONTAGE**

Clarke moves on. She works hard. Seasons change, summer comes and goes. She meets with her mother, always tired, always working. Her dress changes as time goes by. She becomes more professional, and the people she works with appear to get more important. She works and works and works, growing more tired as time goes on.

  
_FADE TO:_

**INT. OFFICE, WASHINGTON DC - NIGHT (TWO YEARS LATER)**

Clarke is working late again. She is alone in the usually bustling office surrounded by stacks of paperwork. Her phone starts buzzing and she glances at it. She doesn't recognize the number so she shrugs and just turns it over on the desk to continue working. Her phone stops, then immediately rings again. It's the same number and she sends it to voicemail. It rings again, and confused and a little frustrated by the insistence of the caller she picks up.

JACKIE SMITH:  
Hello, this is Jackie Smith from Regence Emergency Care.  
May I speak with Clarke Griffin, please?

CLARKE:  
(confused)  
This - This is she. What's going on?

JACKIE:  
I'm afraid your mother was brought in to the hospital  
a few hours ago. She's safe. But you were  
listed as her emergency contact.

CLARKE:  
My... my mother...?

Flashbacks of her childhood assault her brain. The call, her father, the crushed car, death, the funeral. Her mother, overdosed laying on the bathroom floor. She slams her eyes shut and tries to focus.

JACKIE:  
She was brought in with a severe case of alcohol poisoning.  
We've pumped her stomach and we're administering fluids.  
She's stable now, but we have to keep her over night.

CLARKE:  
Alcohol poisoning...?

Clarke refocuses her attention to the nurse on the phone

CLARKE:  
Of course. I... I'll stop by her house to grab a few things  
and then I'll be right there. Just... she's in recovery,  
so please keep her away from any narcotics.

_CUT TO:_

**EXT. ABBY'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Clarke drives up and comes to a stop in front of the driveway. A moment passes before the door opens and Clarke steps out. She grabs a duffel from the trunk and stares up at the house.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Clarke enters the house, sets the bag on the ground, shuts the door, then leans against it, her head thumping against the glass pane.

She slides to the floor and draws her knees up to her chest, burying her head in the crook of her arms.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Clarke is walking along the walls, stopping to look at some of the family pictures hanging there. She stops at one in particular and takes it off its hanger. She looks down at a family portrait. She runs her fingers gingerly along the man in the photo.

She puts the picture back in its place and continues her trek. She catches a glimpse of something hidden behind picture frames on the mantle and walks towards it curiously.

Clarke reaches the mantle and moves the picture frames aside, searching for the object that caught her eye. It doesn't take long and she reaches out to find a mostly empty bottle of vodka.

Clarke is furious. She grabs the bottle and starts rummaging through the house looking for any ounce of alcohol she might find stashed away.

She finds an inordinate number of bottles and Clarke becomes angrier and more desperate by the minute. She is throwing pillows and blankets all around, not letting any corner unchecked.

Clarke moves to the...

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT**

She throws open the cabinets, pots and pans clattering to the floor.

She reaches under the sink throwing all the contents onto the floor, finding an entire stash of bottles mixed in with the cleaning supplies.

She hauls the trash can around to the sink, throwing all the bottles into it, some of them breaking on impact.

She drags the trash up to the stairs headed towards...

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - UPSTAIRS, ABBY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

The trash can clunks and clangs with each step. She is stomping now and throws open her mother's bedroom door. It SMACKS against the wall.

Upon entering the room Clarke realizes that it's an absolute mess. There are bottles and dirty glasses everywhere. The room stands in stark contrast to the usually pristine house. She drops to her knees, landing on the dirty carpet, sobbing. She is drained.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - CLARKE'S BEDROOM - LATER, EARLY MORNING**

Clarke is laying in her childhood bed. There are a few old drawings lining the walls. Clarke' face is tear-stained, and much like with the family portrait, she is looking at an old drawing in one of her sketchbooks, gingerly running her fingertips across the lines.

The drawing is very clearly a sketch of Lexa, her eyes colored a bright green.

Clarke throws the sketchbook to the side with a heaving sigh.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Clarke is sitting on the couch waiting. The house is still a mess. The bottles have been collected, a huge pile of them now sitting on the coffee table.

The door to the house opens, and the light suddenly turns on. Abby walks in, dark bags under her eyes, her hair and make-up a complete mess.

ABBY:  
Jesus Christ! Clarke! What are you doing here?  
I was told you were going to pick me up from the hospital?!

She notices the complete mess her house is in, and her eyes roam across everything, finally landing on Clarke and the table full of bottles.

ABBY:  
What the hell have you done to this place?!

Clarke, up until this point has stayed eerily silent.

CLARKE:  
(furious)  
Why don't you tell me.

ABBY:  
What? You found some of my alcohol?  
What's the big deal.

CLARKE:  
What's the BIG DEAL?! What the FUCK MOM!  
You're in recovery!

Clarke jumps to her feet and starts stalking towards her mother.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
And I get a call because you needed to get your god damn  
stomach pumped? So I come here to grab some  
things for you and this is what I find?!

  
She motions to the bottles in exasperation. The mountain of bottles making her point more than clear.

ABBY:  
It was a mistake! I just had a little too much  
for one night. I'm fine.

  
CLARKE:  
You think you're fine?! Jesus Christ, mom!  
We've been through this before. It's never just one mistake.  
It's never just one night.

Abby is stunned into silence. She knows this is true.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you sitting up  
on your high horse, telling me how I have to live my life  
while you're wasting yours away!

  
ABBY:  
Clarke... Just wait a second. I promise, -

CLARKE:  
No! I'm done. I'm done with your promises.  
I'm done with your shit. I'm done getting calls  
from hospitals because you can't control yourself.  
I'm done with YOU.

Clarke storms past her mother, grabs the bag still sitting on the floor by the door and storms out, her mother left speechless behind.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ROW HOUSE - CLARKE' BEDROOM - DAY**

Clarke is in her own apartment. She furiously packs her bags. Her cheeks are tear stained and more tears well in her eyes. She picks up a pamphlet laying on her desk that advertises an inter-world travel agency and she storms out the door. As the door shuts a letter with Raven's name can be seen taped to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Part 1! Check back soon and I'll have the next chapter ready to go!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 2 is up! More to come tomorrow!

**EXT. NEW WORLD (NW) WASHINGTON DC, STATION - DAY**

CLARKE V/O:  
Hey Raven,  
I'm really sorry for running off without much notice.  
I tried calling but I figure you got stuck in the  
lab, and I just couldn't sit around waiting anymore.

Clarke is standing outside of a station, her bags on her shoulders. Surprisingly she finds herself in very familiar territory and is a bit confused about this. She checks her ticket again, looks around, and the confusion mounts.

CLARKE V/O:  
You know how you’ve been telling me for ages that  
I need to slow down and take a break?  
Well I think it's about time I listen. I quit my job.

She starts walking down the street, headed to the Metro station and begins noticing small things that make it apparent she really has made it to the new world.

CLARKE V/O:  
I’m sure I’ll never be able to get another job in politics again,  
but it’s worth it. I really only stuck it out for my mom  
anyways. But turns out she’s been lying to me all along.

The designs she sees in the advertisements for certain products, the politicians she sees on screens, just little things you really need to look for to take notice of. It's a bit eerie just how similar the two worlds are.

CLARKE V/O:  
I got a call from the hospital last night because  
she got hauled in. I’m done dealing with her toxic shit,  
and I just can't handle having to go through everything  
again. So I’m taking a break from this life.

She reaches a more crowded area and people are busying around, going about their days in a fast-paced, determined sort of manner.

CLARKE V/O:  
Remember how we joked about one day traveling  
to the new world? Well, I’m doing it.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CAR - DAY**

Clarke is driving down 95, music blaring. Her phone is connected to the car playing a downloaded playlist. She sings along loudly, dancing to the tunes.

CLARKE V/O:  
I don’t really know how long I’ll be gone, but I need to figure  
my life out. It’s time to figure out how to live  
for myself, rather than living the life my mom dreamed up for me.

**EXT. CAR - DAY**

The car rolls down the interstate, the city skyline comes into view.

CLARKE V/O:  
I really am sorry that I am leaving without giving you  
and O a proper goodbye, but I'm hoping for  
some much-needed perspective.

  
**EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING, NW RICHMOND VA - DAY**

The car pulls up to typical Richmond neighborhood. Row-houses lining the street. She parks her car, steps out, and walks up the steps to an old, beat down looking house.

CLARKE V/O:  
I love you both, and thanks for always being there for me.   
\- Clarke

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. AMBER, a young woman in a bright sundress opens.

AMBER:  
Oh! You must be Clarke! Come on in.

  
**INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY - DAY**

Clarke steps into the house, rubbing her shoes against the floor mat before doing so.

AMBER:  
I have your keys right here. Let me get you upstairs  
and show you around. I'm in a bit of a hurry,  
but you should be all set.

The woman guides Clarke down the narrow hallway. They approach a wall with mounted mailboxes.

AMBER:  
The apartment is number 3. The key to the box is on  
the key chain. I don't expect you'll be getting too much mail  
while you're here, but I'd really appreciate it if you could  
come and collect mine while I'm out.

They continue up a narrow set of stairs, to the second floor and reach a door.

AMBER:  
This is us.

  
**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - DAY**

She opens the door and Clarke sees suitcases waiting just inside. It's a cute apartment. Small, but not too cramped, the open concept giving a feel of a larger space. The walls are adorned with posters and paintings.

AMBER:  
We've got the living room here. There's a TV and  
I have cable, so you're welcome to use it.  
Over there is the kitchen and you should find  
everything you'd need to cook. The bathroom is right here.  
And this is the bedroom.

The woman leads Clarke through the bathroom into the bedroom.

AMBER:  
I've emptied out the top two drawers of the dresser for you.  
Will that be enough space for your stay?

CLARKE:  
It's perfect. Thank you for that.

AMBER:  
Of course. Checkers should be around here somewhere.

The woman starts looking around the room and spots a cat sunbathing on the windowsill.

AMBER:  
Ah, here he is! This is Checkers. He's really quite  
sweet and will likely spend a lot of time cuddled up with you.

CLARKE:  
That sounds perfect.

AMBER:  
His litter-box is in the bathroom. His food is in the  
kitchen pantry. He's on a feeder, so you really  
just need to make sure it doesn't go empty.  
Same goes for his water.

CLARKE:  
(scratching the cat's ears)  
I'll take good care of you, won't I buddy?

AMBER:  
Awesome. I'm sure he'll keep you good company.  
(a beat)  
Well, that pretty much sums it up.  
There's not much to it. I wrote down the wifi password for you.  
(handing Clarke the keys)  
The apartment's all yours.  
(nuzzling Checkers)  
You be a good boy for Clarke while I'm gone. I'll miss you!

She gives him a big kiss on the top of his head and walks towards the door to collect her things. She puts on her jacket and looks up.

AMBER:  
(picking up her bags)  
If you have any questions about anything you can  
shoot me an email. I should be able to respond fairly quickly.  
Take good care of the place! And enjoy your stay!  
Oh and please send me pictures of Checkers! I'm gonna miss him.

CLARKE:  
I definitely will. You enjoy your trip!

Clarke closes the door behind the woman, turns and looks around contently. She heads towards the sofa and drops onto it, letting out a long sigh.

  
_ CUT TO:_

**EXT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

Clarke walks up to her apartment, a load of groceries in each of her hands.

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - EVENING - CLOSE TO SUNSET**

Clarke opens the door, attempting to juggle the bags hanging from her wrists. She shuffles into the kitchen and drops the bags onto the counter with a heaving sigh. She props her hands on her hips and smiles. She begins packing everything away, leaving a bottle of wine on the counter. Most of her food consists of frozen meals, or sandwich ingredients like bread, mayo, lunch meats, peanut butter, and jelly.

Once done she looks through the cabinets looking for a wine glass. She finds one and brings it over to the wine. She stops for a moment looking over the bottle.

CLARKE:  
Shit. Wine opener. Wine opener...

She opens and closes drawers until she finally finds what she's looking for buried under countless utensils.

She walks back over to the bottle, opens it easily, and pours herself a hefty glass.

She admires her work before grabbing the glass and walking towards her balcony. The sun has just begun its descent in the sky and she opens the door and steps out. It's a beautiful evening out and she sits on one of the recliners. She closes her eyes, her head resting against the chair, a small content smile on her face.

We hear a sliding door open on the balcony next to hers as someone steps out. Clarke hears the clicking of a lighter, a quick inhale of breath, and then

DAKOTA:  
Well, you certainly aren't the neighbor  
I was expecting. Amber finally move out?

Clarke opens an eye and peeks over to see DAKOTA O'NEIL, a young woman with shoulder length black hair, short shorts, and a loose Metal Band tank top. She holds a cigarette in one hand, her other is tucked into her back pocket. Clarke sits up in her chair and raises her glass in greeting.

CLARKE:  
Oh. Hi. I think she's on a mission trip?  
Or something like that.

Clarke stands and reaches out across the banister. Dakota takes her hand and shakes it.

CLARKE:  
I'm Clarke. I'm subletting for the summer  
and keeping her cat company.

DAKOTA:  
Aaah. I'm Dakota. The neighbor.  
(a beat)  
You don't look like the typical Richmond college kid  
needing a place to stay before hopping back in the dorms,  
so what's your story?

CLARKE:  
Hah. No. I haven't been a lost college kid in a while.  
I'm just looking for a change in scenery really.  
Trying to figure things out I guess.

DAKOTA:  
I'm sensing a story there, but I suppose  
I'll hold out before hounding you for it.  
When'd you get in?

CLARKE:  
Just yesterday. It's nice being back in town.  
I've missed Richmond, even if it's... Well. Even if it's changed.

DAKOTA:  
Oh? So you know the city already? I guess that  
means you won't be needing the grand tour  
with all of its glorious attractions?

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
Actually, I was thinking that's exactly where I'd  
start now that I'm here. I've always wanted to see the city  
through the eyes of a stranger and I suppose  
that's what I am now. It'll be quite a different experience  
from my college days.

DAKOTA:  
Well, I'm sure things haven't changed that much since you were last here?

CLARKE:  
You'd be surprised.

Just then Dakota's doorbell rings loudly through the house.

DAKOTA:  
(calling out)  
I'm coming!  
(to Clarke)  
That would be my date. It was great meeting  
you Clarke. Feel free to come over if you ever  
need anything. Anyways. I'll see you around.

She puts her cigarette out in an ashtray and turns to head back into her apartment leaving Clarke alone to enjoy her wine and the gorgeous sunset.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. NW RICHMOND CITY - DAY**

Clarke is walking through the city, taking in the sights around her.

She is on a bus, a big smile on her face, while she watches the people around her.

She tries one of the Segway tours with Dakota, and she has a blast.

She sits on the rocks along the river sketching. She sketches people, the city, the river, and occasionally you can see quick glimpses of the green-eyed beauty strewn throughout her notebook.

She hangs out with Dakota in her living room with Checkers the cat as they talk animatedly and snap pictures with him.

_Rinse and repeat._

She is at a coffee shop, sipping a latte with Dakota.

She sits and sketches.

She is at home cuddling with the Checkers the cat, taking selfies.

_Rinse and repeat._

Clarke walking through the neighborhood with Dakota, both carrying bags of groceries.

She is on the bus, her head resting against the window, her eyes shut.

_Rinse and repeat._

Clarke, looking more tired, almost bored, walks through the city.

She sits with Checkers on the couch. She is slouched over watching the T.V.

  
_ CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Clarke is laying in bed watching T.V. in her sweat pants. Her hair is rumpled and she looks like she hasn't showered in a few days. There is nothing on and she is just scrolling through the channels.

CLICK. Nothing.

CLICK. Nothing.

CLICK. Nothing.

Clarke lets out a frustrated scowl and throws the remote to the side.

She leans over and picks up a book. She tries to read, but she fidgets and it's obvious she can't focus.

She puts the book down and reaches for her sketchbook instead. She picks up her pencil and begins drawing lines, but the lines are just random and she grows frustrated with herself.

She stands and heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around. She doesn't find what she's looking for and she closes the door with a huff.

Checkers sits in the kitchen licking at his paws.

She walks up to him, picks him up and holds him into the air looking at him.

She brings the cat to her chest and cuddles up to him. After a moment she gently sets him back down and she looks around with her hands on her hips.

She goes to her room and changes her pants, she doesn't much bother with her hair though. She grabs her jacket and leaves the apartment still disheveled but not caring one bit.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. STREET, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

Clarke is walking down the street, her hands tucked deep into her jacket pockets. It's not particularly cold out, but there's just enough of a chill to the night air that it causes her to shiver a little.

Up ahead she spots a small crowd of well dressed people. She curiously approaches and discovers a brightly lit gallery with large storefront windows displaying photo prints of various sizes.

She stops in front of the window, looking up at the images. Her hand reaches up to touch the glass gently. She is mesmerized by the beauty in the images.

People still mill about, walking in and out of the gallery. She peeks around the pictures to see a large crowd of people.

CLARKE:  
(muttering to herself)  
Must be an opening night or something?

She looks around at the people around her. Most dressed in suits and ties, and pretty dresses. She looks down at herself in her jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket. She looks into the window to catch a glance at her appearance and she notices her hair is a mess. She scrunches her nose at what she sees, attempts to straighten out her hair but she eventually shrugs and makes her way through the crowd and into the gallery.

Clarke walks through the gallery, stopping to take in each photo she passes. The photos are initialed "C.G."

One photo, in particular, catches her eye. It's a large print of a silhouetted woman.

Clarke eventually breaks away from the photo and spots a bar offering wine and beer. She stands in the line. She looks up and has to do a double take because right across the gallery is a woman who looks awfully familiar to her. The woman stands with a flute of champagne, speaking to an elderly rich looking couple, with a small, sad smile on her face. Clarke stands frozen to the spot. She isn't blinking, she isn't breathing.

CLARKE:  
Holy shit.

The woman, LEXA WOODS, looks up and catches Clarke's eyes. She immediately freezes up, shakes her head as if trying to clear it, looks up again, and with only a quick word to the couple, she suddenly bolts. Right past Clarke, all the way through the gallery and out the front door.

CLARKE:  
What...

Clarke looks after her. Confused, and unsure of how to respond.

A look of determination crosses Clarke's face and she runs after the girl.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. GALLERY, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

Clarke steps out of the gallery looking around for the girl. She spots her, not too far down the street, hunched over a newspaper stand, one hand on her knee, breathing heavily. Her eyes are shut tight and she appears on the verge of a panic attack.

Clarke slowly approaches, her hands held out in a gesture of calm.

CLARKE:  
(muttering)  
Lexa...

Lexa hears this, and her head snaps up to look at Clarke. She has tears in her eyes and her expression changes from a look of absolute grief to absolute fury in the blink of an eye.

LEXA:  
Who. The fuck. Are you?

Clarke continues her slow and gentle approach. She raises one hand in greeting.

CLARKE:  
... Hi? I'm... My name is Clarke Griffin  
and I just... I wanted to talk to you.

Lexa's eyes flash at the mention of that name. She stands tall, her glare so dark she doesn't look like the same person. Clarke gulps under the intense scrutiny.

LEXA:  
You definitely are not Clarke Griffin.  
Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops on you.

CLARKE:  
Wait... what? I defintely am.

Clarke looks at her in utter confusion. She fishes in her back pocket for her wallet and she pulls out her ID. She holds it out to Lexa.

CLARKE:  
See.

Lexa glances at the ID and appears even more confused than before.

LEXA:  
... You... You can't be Clarke. That's not possible.  
And I don't know why you're doing this to me,  
but I need you to go. I need you to get the  
fuck out of here and leave me alone.

CLARKE:  
(determined)  
Look, Lexa? I don't know why you're having such  
a hard time believing I am who I say I am, but I'm just me.  
Clarke Griffin, born and raised. I'm not trying  
to stir anything up right now. I was just hoping I could talk to you?

LEXA:  
How do you know my name?

CLARKE:  
It's... a really long story. And I'd love nothing  
more than to tell it to you, but maybe we could  
find some place out of this cold?  
(a beat, and then rambling)  
Can we maybe grab coffee? Or food?  
I was kinda on a mission for some before  
I stumbled upon the gallery.

LEXA:  
You want to talk? Fine.  
I'll give you five minutes. Five minutes to tell  
me who the hell you actually are. Just... wait here.  
I need to let them know I'll be back soon.

She pushes passed Clarke, careful not to touch her, and storms back into the gallery. Clarke watches her go and stands around kicking rocks. She places her hands back in her pockets, waiting, antsy with nerves.

Lexa returns with a coat. She stuffs pieces of paper into her jacket pocket as she steps out.

LEXA:  
(refusing to look at Clarke)  
You said you wanted some food?  
Come on then. I know a good diner just a few blocks away.

She doesn't wait for a response before turning and walking down the street. Clarke has to rush to catch up to her.

  
_ CUT TO:_

**INT. DINER, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

Clarke and Lexa are sitting silently at a table tucked away into the corner of the diner. Lexa is resolutely silent, looking out the window and refusing to even spare Clarke a glance.

Clarke fidgets nervously. Occasionally drumming on the table with her fingers. Clarke can't keep her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

She takes in all of the small details on the girl's face. The arch of Lexa's nose, that little mole on the side of her mouth. Those green, green eyes. That sharp jawline, and the jut of her chin resting against the palm of her hand.

Clarke is brought out of her stupor by the arrival of the waitress who greets them and hands them their menus.

WAITRESS:  
Good evening ladies. My name is Sandy and  
I'll be taking care of you tonight.  
Can I start you off with anything to drink?

LEXA:  
I'll just have a coffee please.

WAITRESS:  
You got it. And for you?

CLARKE:  
Uhm. I think I'll start with a coke?

WAITRESS:  
Sounds good. I'll be right back with  
those drinks and to come and get your food order.

The waitress turns to leave and silence falls over them again.

Lexa doesn't touch the menu, but Clarke holds her's up attempting to look through the items on it, but she keeps looking over the top of it, distracted by Lexa's presence.

She sets the menu down and starts to nervously pull apart the napkin sitting in front of her. This catches Lexa's attention and for a tiny moment it pulls a smirk from her. But she catches herself quickly and her gaze goes steely again.

CLARKE:  
Do you uhm. Do you happen to know who the artist  
at the gallery was? I'd love to meet whoever created  
all of those stunning pictures.

LEXA:  
You're joking right?

CLARKE:  
Uhm... no? The photos are really beautiful  
and I saw you talking to some people in there,  
so I thought maybe you knew what was going on?  
Honestly I just kinda stumbled onto that  
street and the pictures drew me in.

LEXA:  
You really have no clue who took those?

When Clarke doesn't answer, just looks at Lexa quizzically, she barks out a short laugh. She again refuses to meet Clarke's gaze.

LEXA:  
Wow. You really don't know, do you?  
This has got to be one sick joke the world is playing on me right now.

The waitress suddenly appears with their drinks.

WAITRESS:  
Here you go. Do you need any sugar or milk with that?

LEXA:  
No thank you.

WAITRESS:  
Alright then. Have you guys decided on food?

LEXA:  
I'm good with just the coffee, but thank you.  
I'm not staying too long.

WAITRESS:  
And you, hon?

CLARKE:  
Uhm. Can I have the cheeseburger with a side of fries.  
And can I have some barbecue sauce to go with that?

LEXA:  
(scoffing)  
You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Clarke and the waitress share a confused look, but Lexa waves them off.

WAITRESS:  
Alrighty then. I'll be back with your order soon.

CLARKE:  
Thanks.

With the waitress gone the two sit in silence. Clarke growing more nervous by the second.

CLARKE:  
This is a cute place. Is the food any good?  
I'm starving, so I'm sure it'll be great.

Lexa digs her head into the palms of her hands and takes a shuddering breath. She waits a beat before looking up.

LEXA:  
Look. You said you wanted to talk? I promised you five minutes.  
Those start now and I really don't think you want to  
waste it on small talk about the quality  
of this diner. So tell me. Who the hell are you?

Clarke takes a deep breath. Her hands are still fidgeting. She notices and places them in her lap, holding them tightly together.

CLARKE:  
I already told you. My name is Clarke Griffin.  
And I've been waiting a really, really long time to  
meet you. I kind of can't even believe you're really here.

Lexa doesn't respond, but motions for her to continue.

CLARKE:  
This... this is going to sound really crazy,  
so please don't just walk away. I'm not originally  
from here. I don't just mean Richmond, or Virginia.  
I actually am from Virginia, and I went to school  
here a while back. But I'm not from this Virginia.  
And I didn't go to school here here. I'm just visiting.  
From...

  
She makes a motion with her hand, trying to find the right words.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
I think you guys call us Gaia. Which for the  
record is way cooler than the lame-ass name  
we gave you. We just called you 'Earth 2'

LEXA:  
You're one of the tourists from the other world?

Clarke nods. Lexa sits back, taking the information in.

LEXA:  
So you're Clarke Griffin, from Virginia on Gaia?

Clarke nods again. Lexa scrunches her eyes closed and chews her lips in thought.

LEXA:  
And you say you've been waiting a long time  
to meet me? How do you even know who I am?  
And why do you know my name?

CLARKE:  
(taking a long moment to think)  
... I've... had dreams of you.

Lexa blinks a few times before bursting out a bark of laughter.

LEXA:  
You've had dreams of me have you, Clarke Griffin from Gaia?

CLARKE:  
Look, I know it sounds crazy. But I mean it.  
They started when I was in college, and I had them every  
single night for years. Until one day... they just stopped.  
I don't know why. I honestly didn't even think you  
were actually real. My friends used to make so much  
fun of me because of all of this.

Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. She grabs her things and is about to get up when the waitress appears in front of them again.

WAITRESS:  
Can I get you ladies a refill?

Lexa stares up at her with a look close to betrayal shining in her eyes.

CLARKE:  
(relieved)  
Yes! Please. Thank you.

The waitress looks to Lexa. She just shakes her head. The waitress leaves again and Clarke doesn't give Lexa the time to get up again.

CLARKE:  
The first time I dreamed of you I was hanging  
out with some friends at a bar. I had spotted you long  
before you noticed me. You were there with your sister Anya.  
When she left you shyly made your way over to me  
and stuttered out your name. You sat next to me while my friends  
were off dancing and we just talked for hours.

Lexa watches her confused. Throughout the telling her gaze shifts from complete disbelief, to nostalgic softening, and then settles on confusion and anger.

LEXA:  
(accusing)  
You shouldn't know anything about that night. Who told you?

CLARKE:  
I'm telling you, no one told me anything.  
I woke up the next morning and felt happier  
than I had in ages, but it all came crumbling  
down when I realized it was just a dream. I didn't  
have one for another for a few weeks,  
but then they started coming more and more often,  
until it basically just became a regular part of my life.

LEXA:  
(attempting to leave)  
You're absolutely insane if you really think  
I'd believe a single word of this.

CLARKE:  
Your biggest fear is spiders. You would never admit it  
to anyone, but their legs, and the way they move  
absolutely freak you out. But you're so intent on not  
letting anyone know, so you put on a brave face and always  
safely take them outside, while others are freaking out.

Clarke waits a beat. She sees she has Lexa's attention, so she marches on.

CLARKE:  
As a kid it was your big dream to become a  
pilot and to explore the world like Amelia Earhart. When you  
first told me this, in another dream, I was absolutely appalled,  
but you laughed it off and just said 'Well, ok. Not exactly like Earhart.'

  
Lexa was staring at her now. Tears shimmering in her eyes.

CLARKE:  
Your favorite ice cream is Mint Chocolate Chip  
with whipped cream, and you always feel the need to add extra  
chocolate sauce. But you don't indulge too often, because  
you're always watching your figure. And when I did  
manage to convince you to go out to get some with me,  
you swore you'd wake up extra early in the morning  
to work it all off, and then you'd complain about how  
I roped you into it.

Clarke is breathing heavily. She is about to continue, but Lexa interrupts.

LEXA:  
Stop. Just stop.

CLARKE:  
Look, I know how crazy this sounds -

Lexa holds up a hand to stop her as she draws in a deep breath.

LEXA:  
It's not that.  
(a beat)  
You said.. your dreams one day. They just stopped?  
When was that? Exactly?

CLARKE:  
It was February. Shortly after Valentines day, two years ago.

Lexa's breath hitches as she sits, mouth agape, tears again flowing freely down her cheeks.

LEXA:  
... My god... They're her memories. Your dreams...  
you were living her life.

  
CLARKE:  
Wait. What? Whose life?

LEXA:  
Clarke. My Clarke. My fiance.

CLARKE:  
... What do you mean... your Clarke?

LEXA:  
I think... maybe it's my turn to explain.

Lexa fishes into her jacket pocket and produces the papers she had hastily shoved in there earlier. She holds them in front of her, gazing longingly down at them.

They are brochures from the gallery. A picture of one of the photos can be seen on the back.

Clarke cocks her head at Lexa in confusion. Lexa slowly sets them on the table and pushes them towards Clarke.

LEXA:  
You asked me earlier if I knew the artist? I do.  
She was... She was the love of my life.  
Her name... was Clarke Griffin.

At this she lets go of the brochures and Clarke looks down at them. What she sees stuns her into silence. Gazing up at her, printed in black and white on the front is a head-shot of Clarke herself.

She stares at it dumbfounded, her eyes quickly roaming across the brochure. Written in bold letters across the top is Clarke's name, identifying her as the photographer from the gallery.

By the time she looks up again she sees the waitress has been by with her food. She didn't even notice. She pushes the food aside.

CLARKE:  
How is this even possible?  
What the hell is going on?

LEXA:  
You tell me.

CLARKE:  
That's... that's obviously me.  
But I've never... I never took this picture,  
and I'm definitely not a photographer.

LEXA:  
No. You didn't. You aren't. But she is.  
The photographs, they're all hers. This was her opening.  
The one she never got to do herself. The dreams  
you've been having, they're her experiences.  
Her memories. Her life.

Clarke sits back in her chair. She's at a complete loss of words. How could this be?

Lexa motions towards the plate sitting untouched on the table.

LEXA:  
You should eat your food. You'll hate the  
fries once they go cold, and all the barbecue sauce  
in the world won't save them for you.

Lexa smiles sadly and Clarke squints her eyes at her. Lexa just pushes the food back towards her.

LEXA:  
This right here. This is Clarke's go-to order pretty  
much any time we go out. Down to the heaping  
of barbecue sauce she used to pour all over her fries.

Clarke, still unable to speak hesitantly reaches out and plucks a fry off the plate. She munches on it contemplatively and hums in appreciation.

CLARKE:  
Where is she now? Can I meet her? I know I came here  
with this crazy story of having dreamed of you, but this?  
This is so far beyond the normal realm of crazy, and I'm not even  
sure how I'm supposed to process this.

Lexa's smile drops and she is once again grief-stricken.

LEXA:  
She's... she died. Two years ago. On February 17th.

A beat. Two.

CLARKE:  
She's... dead?  
(a beat)  
That's why my dreams suddenly stopped...

Lexa hums in acknowledgment.

CLARKE:  
What happened?

Lexa stares at her coffee a long moment before responding.

LEXA:  
She got hit by a car. She was crossing the  
street and this... this complete shitbag ran a  
red light. He didn't see her and she just...  
They say she died on impact.

CLARKE:  
Jesus... I'm so sorry.

LEXA:  
The gallery opening was in her honor.  
A memorial of sorts. She'd wanted to do  
one for years but never got the chance.

CLARKE:  
... No wonder you were so mad when I showed up...

They lapse into silence and Clarke starts in on her burger, munching quietly. Clarke licks the sauce off one of her fingers and Lexa suddenly reaches out as if to tuck a strand of hair out of the way, catching herself at the last moment. Her eyes have softened.

LEXA:  
You really do look just like her.

Clarke is flustered, and she self consciously tucks her hair behind her ears. She squirms in her seat, the tension rising. She suddenly remembers her disheveled appearance and self-consciously tries to straighten out her hair.

Lexa stares at her, a small smile on her face. It only lasts a moment before Lexa seems to remember who she's looking at and she hastily looks away again.

They sit in silence a bit longer, Clarke getting antsy.

CLARKE:  
You know. That burger was incredible.

This makes Lexa laugh. A small one, but a real one nonetheless. The tension broken.

LEXA:  
So I've been told.

_CUT TO:_

**EXT. DINER - NIGHT**

The two exit the diner. A small smile on Clarke's face. Lexa appears pensive.

LEXA:  
This is probably where we should part ways.  
I need to get back to the gallery. And unless you  
want run-ins with friends of ours and want to hash  
all of this out again, you should probably  
avoid the area if you can.

Clarke nods.

LEXA:  
I have no idea how you didn't run into any  
of them at the gallery. And Abby... Jesus.  
I have no idea how she would have responded.

Clarke head snaps up at the mention of her mother's name.

CLARKE:  
I'm not sure how I would have responded  
if I had run into her either.

Lexa looks at her puzzled, a question on her lips, but Clarke waves her off.

LEXA:  
Well...

CLARKE:  
(awkwardly)  
Will I... will I get to see you again?

Lexa seems to mull this over. She fishes into her pocket for her wallet and pulls out a business card. She hands it to Clarke.

LEXA:  
Look... I think... I think I need some time to process.  
Being around you... God being around you is rough.  
But this is my number. If you need anything  
while you're here... Just give me a call.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Clarke enters the house a part of her giddy with excitement, the other part of her still in disbelief at her night. She drops her jacket onto the floor, exhausted. She spots Checkers and lifts him into her arms.

CLARKE:  
You'll never believe who I met tonight.

Clarke brings the cat into the bedroom and places him onto the bed. She changes into pajamas and pulls out the card from her jeans pocket. She enters the number into her phone and then plops down next to the cat. She pulls the phone up to her face and stares at the new contact.

The cat just curls up next her. She sighs and looks back at the phone. She starts a text, deletes it all, starts again and deletes it. She does this a few times before finally settling on something.

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
Hi.

She waits a second thinking.

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
This is Clarke. I know you said you needed  
some time and I totally get that. I can't even imagine  
what it must feel like to have run into me like that.  
And at her gallery opening no less.I just wanted  
to make sure you had my number so you could  
get in touch with me when you're ready.  
I really do want to see you again.

She waits a bit to see if she'll get a response. When none comes she sighs.

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
So... good night, Lexa.

_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE & LEXA'S BEDROOM - DAY (DREAM)**

Clarke is looking at Lexa in the dim light of their bedroom. The shades are drawn, but a thin sliver of light falls on Lexa. [She mirrors the silhouette of the gallery.] She turns and kisses Clarke before cuddling beside her.

CLARKE:  
Tell me again why we can't just stay in bed all day?

LEXA:  
(laughing)  
I wish, but life doesn't work that way, babe.

Lexa sits up to gaze at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

LEXA:  
We're up early for once.

CLARKE:  
Exactly! We have plenty of time.

Clarke pulls Lexa back down, kissing her.

CLARKE:  
I love you.

LEXA:  
I love you too. But you're a pain in the ass.  
We have to get ready.

Lexa gets up and draws the shades back. Clarke withdraws under the covers for a moment, coming back up to Lexa throwing a pillow at her face.

CLARKE:  
Hey!

She deflects it, tossing the covers. She stands and embraces Lexa from behind. Lexa turns, putting her arms around Clarke's shoulders.

LEXA:  
(whining)  
Claaarke. I need to get to class.  
You're going to make me late. Again.

CLARKE:  
Come on, we have all the time in the world.

Clarke drops herself back onto the bed, bringing Lexa down with her.

  
_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Clarke is sleeping and the sudden vibration of her phone wakes her from her slumber. She reaches for it groggily, noting the time. It's well past 10am.

She turns to lay on her back, bringing the phone with her and groans, remembering the dream. Checkers is curled up next to her and she pets him gently.

Her phone vibrates again and she remembers what woke her up in the first place.

She holds it to her face and a wide smile breaks out.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
I'll reach out soon.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. DAKOTA'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Clarke and Dakota sit on the couch deep in conversation.

DAKOTA:  
Woah, woah, woah. You're seriously a Gaian?  
From the other world?

Clarke nods.

DAKOTA:  
And I'm just now finding this out?!

CLARKE:  
I told you I was basically a stranger to the city now...

DAKOTA:  
No kidding. Wow.

They sit in silent contemplation a moment.

DAKOTA:  
So, over there, you used to have these dreams  
about the girl you ran into last night?

Clarke nods again.

DAKOTA:  
And you never knew she actually existed?

CLARKE:  
(shrugging)  
At first we all just thought it was an overactive imagination.  
But eventually it just became a regular part of  
my life and we stopped questioning it.

DAKOTA:  
Holy shit.  
(a beat)  
So all this time, there was some other version  
of you living her life in this world while you  
were living yours over there? And she's dead now?

CLARKE:  
That's... what it sounds like.

DAKOTA:  
Do you think we all have doppelgängers in the other world??

CLARKE:  
Shit... I didn't even think about that. I don't know?  
Maybe? This wasn't exactly mentioned in any  
of the pamphlets. And I'm still having a hard  
time wrapping my head around the fact that I had one.  
Although...

  
DAKOTA:  
Although?

CLARKE:  
I have seen my mom in these dreams  
before too. She was... different. But it was still her.

DAKOTA:  
Shit, really?

Clarke nods.

DAKOTA:  
So she's gotta exist somewhere here too, right?

CLARKE:  
I suppose... Lexa did mention her briefly.

DAKOTA:  
Are you going to try and see her?

CLARKE:  
(incredulous)  
My mom? Absolutely not. For one I came here to  
get away from her to begin with. And for another...  
if this is hard on Lexa, how hard do you think it  
will be on Clarke's mom?

DAKOTA:  
That's fair. Ok... So you'll just  
stick to one dream person.  
It'll be like a second chance for her.

CLARKE:  
I'm not so sure about that. Honestly,  
I feel like I am the last person she wants to see again.

DAKOTA:  
And you?

CLARKE:  
I've wanted nothing more since the first time I  
dreamed of her. I'm still processing that she's  
actually real... But I don't want to be anyone's  
second chance.

DAKOTA:  
You're in love with her?

CLARKE:  
(chewing on her bottom lip)  
... For the longest time, I thought so. I thought I was  
just in love with some figment of my imagination, but  
knowing she's real... Knowing that I was just experiencing  
someone else's life... I'm not so sure anymore.  
How do I know my feelings really were my own,  
and not just projections?

DAKOTA:  
I guess there's really only one way to figure that out?

CLARKE:  
And what's that?

DAKOTA:  
You gotta get to know her again. As yourself.

CLARKE:  
That's not really my call. I mean shit.  
Can you actually imagine what she must be going through?  
I was so ecstatic to see her and I just couldn't think  
of anything other than wanting to... needing to talk to her.  
But you should have seen the look on her face when she first saw me.

  
DAKOTA:  
(sighing)  
Yeah... Man, I don't know what to tell you.  
You sure I can't convince you to start Tindr-ing?

CLARKE:  
(chuckling)  
You're starting to sound like Raven.

DAKOTA:  
Well, obviously she was onto something.  
Then again she wasn't exactly expecting you to  
ever meet your dream girl either.  
(a beat)  
So what now?

CLARKE:  
Now I wait.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3! These next few chapters are going to be a little shorter because I was trying to find good break points without giving myself too much formatting at a time.  
Enjoy!

**INT. ART STORE, NW RICHMOND VA - DAY**

Clarke is perusing a local art shop for supplies. Headphones in ear she hums along to a song and dances a little through the aisles.

Her basket is filled with sketchbooks and she's currently looking through colored pencils.

Her phone beeps, interrupting her music. She's a little confused as she fishes the phone out of her pocket, but smiles when she sees the notification.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
I think I'll leave work early today.  
Would you like to grab some dinner?

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
Absolutely. When and where?

LEXA: (TEXT)  
I'll send you an address. You can meet me there.

Clarke does a little dance, startling the woman in the aisle with her.

CLARKE:  
She finally texted!

Clarke suddenly notices the woman who looks on amused at her antics.

CLARKE:  
(sheepish)  
Ah... sorry.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. RESTAURANT, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

Clarke sits at a restaurant sipping water, her back to the entry. Lexa enters the restaurant, spots her and stops in her tracks. She turns as if ready to leave again, but shakes her head and turns back to look at Clarke. She takes a deep steadying breath and approaches the table.

When Clarke spots her she breaks out into a wide smile.

LEXA:  
Sorry it took me so long.  
My boss stopped me on the way out...

CLARKE:  
No worries. I'm... glad you came.

Lexa drapes her coat off the back of the chair and sits.

LEXA:  
Were you worried I wouldn't?

CLARKE:  
I can't say it didn't cross my mind.  
I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't.

LEXA:  
To be honest I wasn't so sure I'd come either.

CLARKE:  
Well I'm glad you did.

Lexa coughs uncomfortably and picks up her menu.

LEXA:  
Are you getting the burger again?

CLARKE:  
(grinning)  
I'll have you know I decided on the chicken and waffles.

LEXA:  
(chuckling)  
It seems your dietary choices may have evolved in the other world.

The waiter appears and takes their orders. Lexa hands him their menus and as soon as he's gone she turns back to Clarke.

LEXA:  
I'm sorry it took me so long to reach out.

CLARKE:  
No! You don't have to apologize for that.

LEXA:  
I do need to apologize. I've...  
Well I treated you pretty bad that first night.  
And then I ghosted you for a while. I feel bad.

Clarke reaches out and places a hand on Lexa's arm.

CLARKE:  
It's ok. I really do understand.

Lexa looks down at her arm and Clarke realizes what she's done and withdraws.

CLARKE:  
Sorry.

She places her hands firmly on her glass of water.

CLARKE:  
So what convinced you to finally reach out?

LEXA:  
My sister...

CLARKE:  
Anya?

LEXA:  
Yeah. Man. It's really weird that you know so much about me,  
and I really don't know anything about you.  
But at the same time you look and talk and act like Clarke  
and it's so easy to fall into old familiarities.

CLARKE:  
Yeah... I know what you mean.

They lapse into silence.

CLARKE:  
... So Anya convinced you to come see me?

LEXA:  
Yeah. She said I'd regret it if I didn't.

CLARKE:  
Would you have?

LEXA:  
Probably. I have so many questions, and in a way...  
being around you is like having a piece of my Clarke back.

CLARKE:  
I don't know how helpful I can be with answering any questions.  
The last thing I expected when I came here was that I'd run into you.

LEXA:  
So where do we go from here?

CLARKE:  
I think... I guess we get to know each other? Properly?  
And I can try to answer any questions you might have?

LEXA:  
Ok. I think we can do that.

_FADE TO:_

**EXT. STREETS, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT (LATER)**

Clarke and Lexa walk through town, stopping occasionally to look into shop windows.

LEXA:  
So... what were your dreams like?  
Did you just... experience all of Clarke's life?

CLARKE:  
Uhm. No. Not all of it. It was really like snapshots.  
And you were usually in them. I really have no idea  
what she did for most of the day or when you weren't around.

LEXA:  
(mortified)  
Wait, wait. I just realized something...  
You experienced everything we did together in those moments?

CLARKE:  
I think so. It was mostly just little domestic things.  
We'd just hang out watching T.V., we'd cook...  
well you would cook, and I'd just watch  
since you banished me... her from the kitchen.

Lexa, still mortified, stops in her tracks, a blush creeping up her neck.

LEXA:  
Did you... did you see everything though?

Clarke, now a few steps ahead stops and turns.

CLARKE:  
I mean... I guess? I don't really know.  
There's a lot about her I didn't know.  
I knew she liked taking pictures, but I had no idea  
she was that serious about them until the gallery.

LEXA:  
No, no. I mean like... Like with us...?

Lexa is blushing profusely now, and Clarke tilts her head in confusion. Lexa refuses to look at her. Suddenly understanding breaks onto Clarke's features.

CLARKE:  
Oh... Oh! Uhm. I mean... yeah?

Now it is Clarke's turn to blush and look away, unable to meet Lexa's gaze. She scratches awkwardly at the back of her head.

CLARKE:  
Eeeh... occasionally? You guys had a really active se-

Lexa reaches up with one hand to stop Clarke and hides her face in her other.

LEXA:  
Aaaaagh. Seriously?! That was supposed to be private!

CLARKE:  
To be fair that really wasn't the most important thing  
I took from the dreams! Raven used to joke that it was,  
but really I didn't... I mean. They were great too... but I...

Clarke stops herself before she can say anymore. She turns, still too embarrassed to look at Lexa.

LEXA:  
I need a drink.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. BAR, NW RICHMOND VA - NIGHT**

The girls sit at the bar nursing their drinks. Both still a little embarrassed with recent revelations, but attempting to move on.

LEXA:  
So you've had these dreams ever since Clarke and I first met?

CLARKE:  
Yeah, basically. I think. They started while I was in college.

LEXA:  
What was it like?

CLARKE:  
Honestly? It felt so real. As if I was the one who was really experiencing it.  
I saw and felt everything. That's really what made them so hard for me to ignore.  
And it's the part my friends had the hardest time understanding.  
To them it was just... "blue balls igniting my imagination."  
That's how my best friend Raven always put it.

This brings a small smile to Lexa's face.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
But I don't know. That really wasn't it. I mean  
I guess I was lonely. It had been ages since I'd seen anyone.  
And when I did date, I guess it didn't compare.  
My life... well it wasn't great, so the dreams provided a welcome escape.

She pauses and looks seriously at Lexa.

CLARKE:  
She really loved you, you know? ... You were everything to her.

Lexa clenches her jaw, tears springing to her eyes. She looks down into her whiskey, watching the fluid ripple against the glass.

LEXA:  
Yeah. She was my everything too.

_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Clarke is curled up on her couch, blankets draped over her legs, Checkers curled up next to her head against the back of the couch. She is drawing again. Her phone rings and she quickly reaches out.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
Anya won't stop bugging me.  
  
She wants to meet you.  
  
Would that be ok?

Clarke is typing out a response when another message comes through.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
She can be a lot to handle, so don't feel like you have to.

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
I'd love to.  
  
Why don't you both come over later tonight?

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT -DAY**

Clarke walks around her apartment, organizing it and getting it ready for her guests. She goes to the kitchen and double checks the fridge for beer. She grabs a bottle of wine off the rack, two glasses and places them on the counter. Just as she is uncorking the wine, her doorbell rings.

She rushes to open the door and on the other side is Lexa and a woman Clarke recognizes from her dreams. Anya VANCE, tall, tan, with a biker jacket and ripped jeans. To the unobserved eye she is somewhat intimidating, but Clarke knows better. She smiles at them both.

CLARKE:  
Come on in.

Clarke steps to the side as Lexa and Anya step through the door and into the apartment.

LEXA:  
Clarke, meet Anya. Anya, Clarke.

CLARKE:  
Hi Anya, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.

Anya takes a moment to respond. She looks Clarke up and down and turns to her sister.

ANYA:  
You weren't kidding about the likeness.  
I can see why this had you so out of sorts.

Lexa looks about to protest but drops it as her sister turns back to Clarke.

ANYA:  
It's nice meeting you too. Weird. But nice.

Clarke guides them through the hallway into the kitchen.

CLARKE:  
Can I get you anything to drink?  
I've got red wine and beers in the fridge.

ANYA:  
Beer for me!

LEXA:  
I'll take some wine, please.

Clarke reaches into the fridge for the beer and hands it to Anya.

ANYA:  
My favorite!

She pops the cap on the side of the counter. Lexa stares at her in disbelief.

LEXA:  
Use a bottle opener!

Clarke chuckles and pokes Lexa with her elbow.

CLARKE:  
Just how I remember her.

Clarke pours two glasses of wine, handing one to Lexa and goes to sit on the couch.

LEXA:  
This is a nice place. Not quite what I was expecting... But nice.

ANYA:  
You renting?

CLARKE:  
Subletting. The actual renter is out of the country on some  
mission trip or something. She's supposed to be gone  
for a while and needed someone to look after her cat.

ANYA:  
There's a cat?

At that moment Checkers jumps up onto the couch, right next to Anya's head. She startles a little and moves away.

ANYA:  
Lexa, you didn't tell me there would be cat!

LEXA:  
Anya likes to pretend she's allergic. But really she just kind of hates them.

She reaches her hand out to Checkers and entices him over to her.

LEXA:  
Look at him. He's a total sweetheart.

Checkers plops himself into Anya's lap, purring up at her.

ANYA:  
Cats are evil.

LEXA:  
Aww, don't be like that. He doesn't look like he could harm a fly.

CLARKE:  
You might be right. He's the sweetest, laziest cat I've ever met.

Clarke picks the cat up and kisses him on top of the head. She places him back on the ground, well away from Anya.

CLARKE:  
You stay away now. Anya's really not one you want mess with.  
At least... not today.

ANYA:  
And here I was about to say how much I liked her.

_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - DAY (LATER)**

Three empty beers sit on the coffee table with the empty bottle of wine.

CLARKE:  
So yeah. Running into her came as quite the surprise.

LEXA:  
To both of us.

ANYA:  
I didn't believe a word of it at first. But Lexa's not easy to fool.  
And you... There's no denying the similarities.

CLARKE:  
I can barely believe it myself. Did Lexa tell you  
that I spent all of that time thinking I had just made you all up?  
So being here, with you both, in person... It's weird for me too.  
And knowing there used to be another version of me...  
I still can't wrap my head around it.

ANYA:  
At least you don't have to sit and talk to the doppelgänger of your dead girlfriend.

She says this casually but Lexa stiffens.

LEXA:  
Anya.

ANYA:  
What? It's the truth.

LEXA:  
That's enough. I don't know how many times I need to hash this out with you.

CLARKE:  
I really... I know what they mean to each other.  
I've experienced it first-hand, so I know how hard this is for her.  
That's why I'm not the one calling the shots here.

ANYA:  
You are interjecting yourself into her life though.  
And she was just getting better.

LEXA:  
That's enough.

ANYA:  
But, -

LEXA:  
I said enough already.

Clarke sits, wringing her hands, visibly uncomfortable. She stands.

CLARKE:  
I'm gonna... go use the bathroom.

She makes a hasty retreat into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She leans against it and takes a deep breath. She can still hear the sisters arguing in the next room.

LEXA:  
I told you not to do this. I'm fine, and I need you to just accept that.

ANYA:  
How can I just accept it? Jesus Lexa, I see how you look at her.  
I see her. She's a walking, talking, living, breathing copy of Clarke.  
How the hell are you supposed to move on if she's in your life?  
LEXA:  
I have moved on. This. Being around her.  
It's cathartic. It's nice. I feel like I can breath again.

ANYA:  
That's exactly what I'm talking about!  
And what are you going to do when she decides to go home again?  
It was bad enough right after you met her, what's gonna happen when she leaves?

Clarke sighs and walks away from the door. She moves to the toilet and takes a seat on the lid. The sisters' voices now muffled. She stays like this a moment, then stands, flushes the toilet, and washes her hands and she steps back out.

What she sees surprises her a little. Anya is turned towards her, a slightly forced smile on her face.

ANYA:  
Sorry about that. I don't think you have any bad intentions or anything...

Lexa punches her arm.

ANYA:  
Ow! Anyways. This asshole is making me drop it.

Another punch.

ANYA:  
Jesus. At least pick a different spot!

She rubs at her arm.

ANYA:  
Look, I'm just... worried about her.  
(a beat)  
So... can we start over?

Clarke smiles at her gently.

CLARKE:  
Okay.

ANYA:  
Great. So now that that's all over with. Anyone care to order some pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Part 3. Thanks for reading! Next update coming soon.


	4. Part 4

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT (LATER)**

The girls sit on the couch playing video games. Anya and Lexa are competing and are particularly competitive with each other. When the doorbell rings Clarke stands.

CLARKE:  
That would be the pizza.

She steps over a controller cable and passes in front of Anya on her way.

ANYA:  
Ahhh! Damnit. I can't see!

Clarke ignores her and continues to the door. Clarke swings it open, wallet in hand, but instead of the pizza delivery, it's actually Dakota.

CLARKE:  
You are definitely not the pizza I was expecting.

DAKOTA:  
Aw shucks. And here I was thinking the 20 bucks was for me.

In the background, Anya can be heard complaining about her loss. Dakota looks past Clarke.

DAKOTA:  
You have friends over?

CLARKE:  
Yeah. It's... It's Lexa. And her sister Anya.

DAKOTA:  
(voice lowered)  
Ooooh meeting the family now, are we?

CLARKE:  
It's not exactly like that.

DAKOTA:  
(holding up a wine bottle)  
Well I won't hold you up. I really just came over to get wine drunk with you.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
We're already well on our way to that. Why don't you join us?  
We've got pizza coming any minute, and I'm pretty sure  
these two aren't done drinking yet.

Clarke steps aside and makes room for Dakota.

DAKOTA:  
You sure? I don't want to intrude.

CLARKE:  
Trust me, you're just walking in on some major sister Mario Kart competitiveness.

DAKOTA:  
Well alright then.

Dakota steps in and shuts the door behind her. Clarke leads her into the living room. Anya is still complaining about her loss, but looks up when they approach.

CLARKE:  
Guys, this is my neighbor Dakota. She brought more wine.

LEXA:  
(standing)  
Hi, there. I'm Lexa.

DAKOTA:  
It's a pleasure.

ANYA:  
(looking at Dakota appreciatively)  
Clarke, you've been holding out on me.

Anya stands and confidently reaches out her hand.

ANYA:  
Anya. Delighted to meet you.

Dakota looks at Clarke slightly alarmed. Lexa shakes her head in exasperation and Clarke steps in, patting Anya on the back.

CLARKE:  
Don't bother. She's straight.

Anya looks Dakota over again.

ANYA:  
I mean... Spaghetti-Straight right?

LEXA:  
Gross! Jesus can you be anymore of a prepubescent boy?

ANYA:  
What? It's just a question!

Clarke laughs, but Dakota looks on completely lost.

DAKOTA:  
I'm obviously missing something here...

CLARKE:  
Nothing important. Just Anya being... Well Anya.

LEXA:  
Don't pay her any mind. She never grew out of puberty  
and she's being particularly gross right now.

ANYA:  
Excuse me. I'll have you know spaghetti is my favorite meal.  
Nothing wrong with that.

LEXA:  
Except the leering. Now sit down and stop acting like a predator on the prowl.  
You're going to scare Clarke's friend away.

DAKOTA:  
(shrugging)  
I'm pretty sure I can take her if I needed to.  
(a beat)  
Now, I hear there's some major Mario Karting going down.  
Who's ass will I be kicking first?

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT (LATER)**

Lexa stands by the door putting her jacket on. Clarke is seeing the sisters out, though Anya is lingering in the background with Dakota - still attempting to flirt, though not as aggressively as before.

LEXA:  
Thanks for having us over tonight. And for putting up with Anya. I had a blast.

CLARKE:  
Any time. It was really nice seeing her again.  
It definitely never gets boring when she's around.

LEXA:  
Sometimes I wish it would.  
Tell your friend I'm really sorry she had to put up with that all night.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
I think Dakota can hold her own. And honestly, I think  
she's secretly been enjoying the attention. She knows your sister is harmless.

LEXA:  
Harmless? Don't let her hear you saying that.

ANYA:  
Saying what?

LEXA:  
That you're a sore loser. Duh.

Anya approaches and grabs her jacket off the hanger. Lexa shares a conspiratorial wink with Clarke.

ANYA:  
You're the only loser in this family. And don't think I'm not seeing that.

LEXA:  
(innocently)  
There's nothing to see here. Now lets go. We've kept them up long enough.  
(turning to Clarke)  
Thank you again. Oh and don't forget about Food Truck Friday.  
I'll meet you at my office?

CLARKE:  
Definitely. I'll see you then.

ANYA:  
(pointing to Lexa)  
Alright ladies. Time to get this old grouch home.  
(to Dakota)  
If you ever change your mind...

DAKOTA:  
Not a chance Casanova.

LEXA:  
Jesus.

Lexa rolls her eyes and pulls her sister out the door before Anya can say anything else.

LEXA:  
That's enough humiliation for one night. I'll see you guys later.

Still dragging her sister along, the two walk down the stairs bickering the whole way. Clarke smiles and closes the door, then heads back into the kitchen, picking up glasses and bottles on her way. Dakota helps her clean the dishes.

DAKOTA:  
That... is quite the duo you've got on your hands.

CLARKE:  
That's putting it mildly. Anya is exactly how I remember her.  
Big bark, harsh exterior, but a total sweetheart underneath.

DAKOTA:  
Oh, I'm aware. I wasn't worried about her.  
But you and Lexa... you've gotten pretty close?

CLARKE:  
I guess so. We've been spending a lot more time together recently,  
and I think she's finally getting used to all of...  
(pointing to herself)  
well this. Anya is pretty worried about it all though.

DAKOTA:  
She seems like the protective type.

CLARKE:  
That's an understatement. It's what the other Clarke adored so much about her.  
I don't know if Lexa knows just how close the two of them were.  
So I think all this is weird for her as well.

DAKOTA:  
Well she doesn't let it show.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
That's because you made quite the impression on her.  
She always loved a good challenge.  
And I can't believe you obliterated her so badly that last round of Mario Kart.

DAKOTA:  
I don't think she was expecting it either.

CLARKE:  
Well that's because you totally played her.  
Losing those first few rounds the way you did was brilliant.  
You're a master hustler.

DAKOTA:  
And 50 bucks richer for it.

CLARKE:  
I hope you know she's never going to let it go.  
Be prepared for many more a Mario Kart battle.

DAKOTA:  
Well. There can only be one champ, right?  
I'll kick her ass into submission every time.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
If you weren't so straight I'd say you'd be the perfect match for her.  
She needs someone to keep her in check.

DAKOTA:  
(mock sighing)  
Alas... That's not gonna happen.

The camera pulls out to the two of them laughing while they finish up the dishes.

  
_SLOW FADE TO:_

**INT. ANYA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT (DREAM)**

Clarke is frantically pacing back and forth, her hands wringing with nerves. Anya watches on, her annoyance mounting.

ANYA:  
If you wear a hole into my carpet I'll have your ass  
and you'll never get the chance to propose.

Clarke stops pacing for a moment, as if just now realizing Anya was still there. She looks at her a little surprised and begins pacing again.

CLARKE:  
I can't help it! What if she says no?!

ANYA:  
My dork of a sister? Jesus Clarke, she'd agree to anything  
as long as it was with you. As cliche as it is,  
she'd literally go to the end of the world with you.

CLARKE:  
I know that... But what if she isn't ready for marriage?

ANYA:  
You guys have been together for three years already.  
And I'm pretty sure she was ready to marry you from like day one.  
Now stop stressing. You've got the perfect ring,  
you have the perfect, absolutely disgustingly cheesy plan that Lexa will eat up.  
I promise you she won't say no.

CLARKE:  
(stopping)  
You really think so?

ANYA:  
I know so. And if she does,  
I'll just kick her ass until I knock the sense back into her.

CLARKE:  
(smiling)  
You haven't been able to kick her ass since you were kids and you know it.

ANYA:  
Woah now! I was on your side!

Clarke laughs and finally moves to sit on the couch next to her.

CLARKE:  
Thank you.

ANYA:  
What for?

CLARKE:  
For being here. Helping me pick out the ring.  
Calming me down. Just... thank you. For being you.

ANYA:  
(with a look of mock disgust)  
Get outta here with that sappy shit.  
Jesus, I'm starting to regret it already.

CLARKE:  
(chuckling)  
You're just gonna have to get used to it.  
Apparently, you'll be stuck with me for life.

  
**EXT. NW DOWNTOWN RICHMOND - DAY**

Clarke and Lexa are standing by a food truck waiting for their orders. Lexa is dressed in her work clothes, a handsome three-piece suit and tie, Anya who is also dressed professionally, stands next to them smiling at a story Clarke is telling them.

LEXA:  
(laughing)  
Wait, wait, wait. She said what?

CLARKE:  
(laughing with her)  
She said we should just blow it up! Just like that.  
And she was dead serious too.  
It doesn't matter how drunk she was,  
she would have gone through with it if we didn't talk some sense into her.

LEXA:  
And all of this because some boy in her class thought he was a better engineer than her?

CLARKE:  
She's had worse ideas for people who have done less.

ANYA:  
Sounds like my kind of girl.

LEXA:  
Oh my god. She's totally your type!  
Though as an attorney I have to advise against blowing up the men's bathroom.  
Or anything for that matter. Regardless of the situation.

ANYA:  
(rolling her eyes)  
Live a little!

CLARKE:  
To be fair that's what we tried telling her too.  
Except for O. She turned to Raven and attempted this super-serious tone,  
but her words were slurring, and with this deep voice she just said 'Let's do it.'  
I swear Raven's eyes lit up at that and we had to stop  
the both of them from conspiring together the rest of the night.

LEXA:  
Those two sound like trouble.

CLARKE:  
Drunk and together, they definitely are.

ANYA:  
I think they sound really fun.

LEXA:  
God you would all bring out the worst in each other.  
I just hope there isn't one of her here, or we might all be done for.

Their orders are called out and the three go up to the cart to pick up their food. Clarke stops along the side to get a cup of barbecue sauce, before turning back to Lexa and her sister.

LEXA:  
Want to walk down towards the river? Or would you guys prefer to sit and eat?

CLARKE:  
Let's walk a little.

The three walk down the street, fried food in hand.

Something Anya says makes Clarke laugh, her hands waving wildly through the air. Some barbecue sauce flies through the air and lands on her shirt. She looks at it in dismay.

CLARKE:  
Oh nooooo! This is my favorite shirt!

She wipes the sauce away staring at the dark stain. A stray blob also landed on Anya's arm, and she stops, giving it a glare. Clarke and Lexa continue walking, not noticing.

CLARKE:  
This is never going to come out!

Lexa smiles at her, her look softening.

LEXA:  
Just run it through cold water and rub some  
laundry detergent on it when you get home.

CLARKE: (HOPEFUL)  
That will work?!

LEXA: (CHUCKLING)  
It should.

Anya flicks the offending blob off of her arm and looks up just in time to see the two having a moment.

Lexa reaches out to rub at the stain. The sadness seeping into her a little.

LEXA:  
You're even worse than my Clarke. Weren't you the big bad Clarke Griffin,  
secretly running DC politics from behind the scenes?

There's still a small blob on Clarke's shirt and Lexa picks it up with her forefinger.

LEXA:  
Care to explain how you managed that being as clumsy as you are?

With a smirk she rubs her finger along Clarke's nose before ducking away laughing.

Clarke stands in shock. First from their initial closeness, then from hearing what Lexa was saying. As soon as she feels the sticky sauce against her nose she springs into action.

CLARKE:  
Woah! No fair!

She rubs the sauce from her nose.

CLARKE:  
I'm a total badass!

She runs after Lexa, grabbing onto her arm once she catches up. The two continue walking, smiling and laughing at each other, and in this moment, to Anya, they look like the adoring couple she had come to know over the years.

ANYA:  
(sighing)  
Well shit.


	5. Part 5

**EXT. NW CHARLOTTESVILLE MOUNTAIN - DAY**

Clarke and Lexa are dressed in workout clothes. Lexa carries a large hiking pack. They are close to the top of the mountain.

Lexa still looks fresh and completely unbothered by the 3-mile hike they just undertook.

LEXA:  
Look! We're almost there!

Clarke, on the other hand, is panting and pretty sweaty. She walks and drags her feet in an exaggerated manner.

CLARKE:  
You said that like two miles ago! I can't believe you roped me into this.  
It's an easy hike' you said. 'Just a couple miles to the outlook.  
You won't even break a sweat.'  
Well, you didn't tell me how STEEP of a walk this was going to be.

Lexa looks back and smiles brightly. She slows her walk and waits for Clarke to catch up.

LEXA:  
This was the easy hike. Now come on you big crybaby. We really are almost there.

  
She stands behind Clarke, her hands on Clarke's shoulders and she pushes gently. They come around a bend and the trees suddenly clear out, leaving a spectacular view of the forest and lake below.

Clarke stands mesmerized by the sight.

CLARKE:  
Wow. You weren't kidding about this view.

LEXA:  
Of course I wasn't.

Lexa puts on a serious face before breaking into a large grin.

  
_ FADE TO:_

**EXT. NW MOUNTAIN OVERLOOK - DAY, LATER**

Clarke and Lexa sit on a picnic blanket sprawled across the ground. They are eating their lunches, most of it already cleared from their plates. They both sport large smiles.

CLARKE:  
So Anya knocked your tooth loose  
and you were the one that ended up grounded?!

LEXA:  
Yup. To my mom's credit though, she saw right through it  
and knew it was all on me to begin with. She did lay into Anya though.

CLARKE:  
I bet she wasn't too happy about that.

LEXA:  
Not even a little bit. Later, after our parents had already gone to bed  
she tried to knock out another one. All those years in foster care definitely paid off though.  
I heard her sneaking up to my bed and was able to duck away just in time.  
Her hand smacked right into my bed frame. It was sore for days.  
I was never able to live that one down. I'm pretty sure she's still mad about it.  
And it's been 25 years.

CLARKE:  
I can't say I'm surprised.

The two laugh together before falling into a comfortable silence.

After a bit Lexa looks up at Clarke.

LEXA:  
Can I ask you something?

Clarke's attention leaves the stunning landscape and she turns to face Lexa fully.

CLARKE:  
Hm? Of course you can.

LEXA:  
I noticed... you really never talk about your childhood or your family.  
Especially your mom? I'd love to hear what it was like  
for Clarke Griffin on Gaia and how she wound up here.

Clarke let out a small sigh and she looks back out at the valley in front of her.

CLARKE:  
Honestly... there's really not much to tell. My childhood was shit.  
My dad died when I was a kid. He and my mom had gone out on a date  
and they got hit by a drunk driver on their way home. Two left that night,  
and only one came home. And she didn't even come home herself.  
What returned was just this beaten and battered depressed version of the mother I knew.

Clarke brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them tightly.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
My mom was a surgeon. But her hands were shattered in the accident.  
They put her on some really heavy medication and eventually her hands healed.  
Never well enough to go back to work, but she could still use them.  
You'd think that once healed you'd lay off the pills.

She looks over at Lexa, tears brimming in her eyes.

CLARKE: (CONT.)  
My mom never got that memo.

LEXA:  
I... I'm sorry to hear that. So you and your mom, you don't get along because of that?

CLARKE:  
The pills... they changed her. She was harsher, stricter.  
I don't know, she wasn't the same. And after my dad died I was just so angry.  
And I was angry at her for surviving and turning into this absolute mess.  
Mix an addict with a superiority complex and an angry teen and well...

Clarke makes the sound of an explosion, emphasizing it with her hands.

CLARKE:  
After I finished school, I basically told her she needed to  
get her shit together if she ever wanted to see me again.

LEXA:  
Did she?

CLARKE:  
I thought so. She went to rehab and managed to kick the pills.

LEXA:  
That's awesome. I'm sure that wasn't easy for her.

CLARKE:  
It really wasn't. It was pretty rough for a while.  
But once she sobered up and mellowed out a little I let her back into my life.  
She was still a pretty demanding mother. I think...  
after losing her job, her status, she felt that I needed to  
pick up the slack and be successful in a way she no longer could.

LEXA:  
I can't imagine you enjoyed that too much.

CLARKE:  
Not at all. But I kept at it, trying to make her proud.  
I didn't want to give her a reason to fall back into old habits, a  
nd our relationship was finally on an upswing  
and I didn't want to jeopardize that either.

Clarke looks out towards the landscape.

CLARKE:  
The dreams that had provided me with relief from my life  
had stopped as well and for a while I was just trudging along.  
I was at a pretty low point when I got a call from the hospital.  
My mom got sent to the ICU to get her stomach pumped because of alcohol poisoning.  
It was apparently really bad. I went to her house  
to get her a bag and I just found an entire stash of liquor bottles everywhere.

LEXA:  
Jesus.

CLARKE:  
I left not long after that.

LEXA:  
Wow. I'm so sorry.

Clarke remains silent, still deep in thought. Lexa scoots closer to her, and bumps her shoulder against Clarke.

LEXA:  
And you couldn't just go on a Euro-trip,  
or trek across Asia like every other rebellious daughter?

CLARKE:  
(smiling)  
I figured this was about as far from my life there as I could get.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CAR - DAY**

The girls are driving back after their day trip to the mountains. They are mostly silent, Lexa focused on the road, Clarke leaning back in her chair, her head resting against the passenger window.

They pull up to Clarke's apartment and bring the car to a stop.

LEXA:  
So... I really want to take you somewhere.

Clarke looks over to see Lexa sporting a serious look. She straightens in her seat and motions to her dirty clothes.

CLARKE:  
Now?

LEXA:  
What? Oh. No. Maybe tomorrow?

CLARKE:  
Okay...? I mean, it's not like I have a whole lot going on,  
so I'm down. What do you have in mind?

Lexa looks at Clarke for a moment before turning her eyes to the road. She chews her lip in thought.

LEXA:  
It's... I'll tell you when we get there.

Clarke laughs, ignoring Lexa's serious demeanor.

CLARKE:  
Why all the secrecy?

LEXA:  
I don't know. I just... I think it'll be good for you.  
And... it's been a while for me too.

CLARKE:  
Oh-kaaay? And you don't want to give me  
any clues on what to expect? What should I wear?

LEXA:  
It's nothing... fancy. Just wear what you usually wear.

Clarke unbuckles her seat belt and reaches into the backseat for her bag.

CLARKE:  
Ok. Do you want to come up?

LEXA:  
No. I think, - I'm just going to go home to prepare.

CLARKE:  
Prepare? For tomorrow?

Lexa shrugs. Clarke's eyes narrow at her.

CLARKE:  
Tomorrow is something you need to prepare for?

LEXA:  
I mean. Yeah. I guess.

CLARKE:  
Now I'm worried.

Lexa forces a smile.

LEXA:  
It'll be good.

CLARKE:  
If you say so.

Clarke opens the door and steps out. She leans down into the car.

CLARKE:  
Are you taking me skydiving??

Lexa laughs.

LEXA:  
Goodnight, Clarke.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE AND LEXA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT (DREAM)**

Clarke and Lexa stand in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lexa nervously shuffles about, unable to stand still while Clarke sits on a bar stool watching her.

CLARKE:  
Lexa, you have got to relax. It'll be fine. I promise.

LEXA:  
Relax? I can't relax. What if she hates me?

Clarke laughs gently and stands. She walks over to Lexa, grabbing a hold of her fidgeting hands. She lifts her free hand and places it on Lexa's cheek, gently rubbing circles with her thumb.

CLARKE:  
Babe, there's no way she would ever hate you.  
I mean look at you. You're perfect.

LEXA:  
(embarrased)  
I am far from perfect.

CLARKE:  
Well. You're perfect for me, and she'll see that too.  
(a beat)  
Now. I need you to get your shit together and get back to work.  
Otherwise, I'll be the one cooking tonight.

LEXA:  
(appalled)  
Absolutely not. The idea is to leave a good impression, not a deadly one.

  
CLARKE:  
Hey! I'm not that bad.

LEXA:  
(laughing)  
If you don't poison us all with black mush, then you'll burn our house down.  
And I'm not ready to risk either of those things.

Clarke stands back and fake pouts. Lexa looks lovingly down at her.

LEXA:  
Thank you.

CLARKE:  
(smiling now)  
Anytime, love.  
(slapping Lexa's butt)  
Now get to work!

Lexa chuckles and gets back to slicing vegetables. Just then the doorbell rings and Clarke spares Lexa a quick glance before practically prancing to the door.

She opens it and Abby stands outside, a bottle of wine in one hand.

CLARKE:  
Mom!  
(embracing Abby)  
You're early!

ABBY:  
Traffic was a breeze for once.

CLARKE:  
Well come on in! We're working on dinner right now!

ABBY:  
(suspiciously)  
We?

Lexa steps out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She steps up to Abby with a polite smile on her face.

LEXA:  
I'm cooking. She isn't allowed in the kitchen.  
(a beat)  
It's lovely to finally meet you, Mrs. Griffin.

ABBY:  
Just Abby. Please. And thank goodness for that.  
I was worried I'd be ordering take-out tonight.

CLARKE:  
Oh, come on! I'm really not that bad.

  
Abby and Lexa share a conspiratorial look, both smiling.

ABBY:  
I'm glad you've got enough sense not  
to let her near open flames, or fresh food.

LEXA:  
Oh yeah. I learned that lesson the hard way.

CLARKE:  
Oh my god! I'm right here!

  
Abby and Lexa share a laugh and the three walk into the apartment, Clarke shutting the door behind them.

  
_FADE TO:_

**INT. CLARKE APARTMENT - DAY**

Lexa stands outside Clarke's apartment with coffee and bagels and knocks. She doesn't get a response, so she tries again. A few moments later there is shuffling on the other side of the door.

CLARKE O.S.:  
I'm coming! I'm coming.

Clarke opens the door, her hair tied up in a messy bun, still wearing pajamas.

CLARKE:  
Lexa? What are you doing here so early?

LEXA:  
Well good morning to you too. I come bearing gifts!

Lexa lifts the bag and coffee into the air and Clarke immediately perks up. She waves Lexa in, immediately grabbing for the coffee. She sips at it as they walk into the apartment.

CLARKE:  
So, as much as I love seeing that pretty face of yours first thing in the morning...  
What'd'ya wake me up for?

LEXA:  
Wake you up? It's 9.

CLARKE:  
Exactly.

LEXA:  
(laughing)  
I told you I'd be coming by today.  
I wanted to take you somewhere, remember?

CLARKE:  
Oh! Skydiving. Right?!

LEXA:  
Definitely not.

Clarke pouts at this and reaches into the paper bag, hauling out a chocolate chip bagel and taking a large bite out of it.

CLARKE:  
In that case... Where to?

LEXA:  
How about you get dressed and I can show you.

CLARKE:  
Fiiine. You party pooper.

Clarke hops off her stool and steps into her bedroom. Lexa watches her leave and her nerves begin to show. She starts fidgeting with her ring, apprehension showing on her face.

CLARKE O.S.:  
You still never told me what exactly what  
I'm supposed to wear to this super-secret thing.

LEXA:  
(taking a deep breath)  
Anything will be fine.

Checkers steps out of the bedroom and jumps up onto the counter meowing. Lexa smiles sadly at him and nuzzles against his head.

CLARKE:  
(stepping back out of the room)  
I swear this cat loves you way more than he loves me.

Lexa shrugs, and pets Checkers behind the ear.

LEXA:  
You all set?

CLARKE:  
I suppose so. After you.

The two head towards the door and open it, stepping out.

  
_ CUT TO:_

**EXT. CAR - DAY**

Clarke opens the passenger side door. Lexa already stepping into the car from the driver's side.

CLARKE:  
So how long of a drive should I be expecting?  
Should I have brought snacks?

LEXA:  
It's not far.

  
**INT. CAR - DAY**

CLARKE:  
So you really aren't going to tell me where we're headed?

LEXA:  
Not... until we get there.

Clarke eyes her suspiciously. Lexa starts driving, and the two sit in silence for a few moments. Lexa getting tenser the closer they get to their destination.

CLARKE:  
Are you ok?

LEXA:  
Hm?

CLARKE:  
You're all tense and broody this morning. What's going on?

LEXA:  
I'm ok. Just thinking.

CLARKE:  
About what?

LEXA:  
You'll see.

The two lapse back into silence.

  
_CUT TO:_

**EXT. CAR - DAY**

The car pulls into a residential neighborhood, driving slowly past rows of small houses.

**INT. CAR - DAY**

CLARKE:  
(confused)  
What're we doing in this part of town?  
I didn't think there was anything around here other than houses?

LEXA:  
Yeah... We're going to visit someone.

CLARKE:  
(surprised)  
Visit someone?

The car pulls up to a house and parks. Lexa turns to Clarke and looks at her seriously.

LEXA:  
Yeah. Look... Don't be mad ok?

CLARKE:  
Don't be mad? What're we doing here?

LEXA:  
I just... I thought this might be good for you, and I...

Just then a person steps out of the house they are parked in front of. Clarke sees this out of her peripheral and she glances over.

CLARKE:  
(softly)  
Mom...?


	6. Part 6

Abby stands on a small front porch wearing a loose-fitting cardigan and jeans. Her arms are wrapped around herself nervously. She looks healthier, more relaxed, but also more alert than the Abby we have seen before.

CLARKE:  
Lexa... What is this?

LEXA:  
I just... I thought it might be good for you to see her.  
To see what she's really like...  
Without the drugs, and everything that makes you hate your mom so much...

CLARKE:  
Lexa, I...

LEXA:  
Just give it a chance ok?  
This... is really hard for her too, but after I told her about you,  
and everything that happened... she wanted to meet you.

Before Clarke can finish Abby steps down from her porch, a look of worry on her face, and begins approaching the car. Lexa sighs and steps out.

**EXT. ABBY'S NEW HOUSE, NW RICHMOND VA - DAY**

Abby smiles softly at Lexa as she steps out of the car. Lexa walks towards her and gives her a crushing hug.

Clarke, still shellshocked, sits in the car watching. Eventually, she shakes herself out of it, and she too steps out, taking slow, tentative steps towards the women.

Abby notices Clarke, and she can't help the tears that spring to her eyes at the sight of her. Clarke is having a hard time really looking at her.

Abby wipes away the tears before Clarke gets close and she gives her a warm, but pained smile.

ABBY:  
And you must be Clarke. Lexa's told me quite a bit about you...

CLARKE:  
She has?

ABBY:  
She has. I wasn't quite sure I could believe it all... but seeing you...  
(a beat)  
How about we go on inside? I've got lunch in the oven.

Abby turns, and Lexa beckons for Clarke to follow.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S NEW HOUSE - DAY**

Immediately we see how much warmer this house is compared to the other. It's small, and cozy, and family pictures line the walls. All of which are much more happy, and candid than the one Clarke's mother keeps in her home.

We also see plenty of Clarke and Abby, large smiles sporting their faces, and the Clarke in these images looks so much more relaxed around her mother than Clarke ever has with hers.

Clarke stops at a particular photo, as she spots her father. She picks it up and sees a teenaged Clarke wrapped tightly in his arms and tears spring to Clarke's eyes.

CLARKE:  
(whispering)  
Dad...

ABBY:  
That's one of my favorites.

Clarke quickly looks up at her.

CLARKE:  
He's so much older... Is he still...?

ABBY:  
He passed away a few years after this photo was taken.

CLARKE:  
So even here...

Clarke wipes away the tears and sets the picture frame back in its place.

ABBY:  
Were you as close to Jake as...

CLARKE:  
As your daughter? Yeah... What... what happened to him?

ABBY:  
How about we take a seat and I'll tell you anything you want to know.

  
**INT. ABBY'S NEW HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Abby leads Clarke into the living room and points to a large comfortable couch. Lexa is already seated. Large scale photographs hang framed on her walls. Abby takes a seat across from them in a large chair. Clarke takes a seat and looks up at Abby expectantly.

ABBY:  
Jake had cancer. He and Clarke were so close,  
and when we found out it was like the world dropped out from under us.  
I did everything I could, pulled as many strings from the hospital  
as I could manage but nothing helped. We were too late.

Silence falls over the three for a few moments as they process the words.

ABBY:  
He underwent treatment, and we got a few extra years with him,  
but in the end there wasn't anything the doctors, or I, could do to save him.

CLARKE:  
But you were... able to say goodbye?

ABBY:  
We were. And thank god for that.  
(a beat)  
Lexa says you and your mom... you don't get along very well?

CLARKE:  
It's... complicated.

ABBY:  
Well, before Jake was diagnosed Clarke and I didn't get along either.  
We were always at each other's throats. It drove Jake crazy.  
But after his diagnosis... Well he made sure to bring us together.  
He knew before either of us had really processed,  
that soon enough we'd need each other more than anything.

CLARKE:  
Da-... Jake... did that?

ABBY:  
He did. I think we both struggled with it initially, but eventually,  
we got over our differences and gained a newfound respect for one another  
that hadn't been there before. And after he died...  
We were there to help each other through it all.

CLARKE:  
I'm glad to hear you had each other...  
When my dad passed... I was seven.  
And I had to work through it all on my own.

ABBY:  
Lexa says it was a car accident?

CLARKE:  
(nodding)  
Yeah. My mom and I were never close, but the accident changed her.  
And it drove an even larger wedge between us.  
And dad... well he wasn't around to help us navigate it anymore.

ABBY:  
I'm sorry to hear that. I can't even imagine what that must have been like.

CLARKE:  
(shrugging)  
It is what it is.

Clarke looks around the house, taking in the differences. She notices the large framed photographs and looks at them carefully. Abby notices.

ABBY:  
They're beautiful aren't they?

CLARKE:  
They're Clarke's?

ABBY:  
They are.

CLARKE:  
You hung up her art?

ABBY:  
I've been hanging up her art since she was a child  
and decided it was something she was passionate about.

CLARKE:  
Wow. My mom... well my art to her was ever only a "passing fancy"  
and something she would never allow me to pursue seriously.

ABBY:  
She said that?

CLARKE:  
Not always in so many words. But she's made it more than clear  
it's my job to keep up the family's reputation. And being an artist...  
Well, that just doesn't suit her vision for that.

ABBY:  
Did you ever share your art with her?

CLARKE:  
(scoffing)  
No. She never had any interest in seeing any of it.  
And honestly, art has always been the one place,  
\- other than the dreams, that I got to have just for myself.

ABBY:  
And you don't think she might appreciate seeing your work?

CLARKE:  
Honestly, she'd probably just look down on it  
and criticize every little piece of it.

LEXA:  
Your drawings are incredible.  
And I'm sure your mother would think so as well.

CLARKE:  
(to Lexa)  
I'm not so sure about that.  
(turning back to Abby)  
You have to understand... You're so different from my mom.  
Dad was my support system. And after he died...  
Well, mom wasn't herself. She was even more distant.  
And I didn't realize it then, but the pills changed her too.  
Made her more... hostile. Demanding.  
And it left me so little room to just be myself.

Clarke takes a moment to collect herself.

CLARKE:  
It got worse the older I got. Her expectations grew,  
her disappointment in me always just bubbling beneath the surface...  
It got better when I left for college. I finally confronted her about the pills.  
And once she finally kicked those... I thought we started moving on.  
We started having a semblance of a normal relationship.  
She was more supportive, and I think we started enjoying spending time together.  
But even sober, she was never able to really just see me for me.

Clarke, on the verge of tears, clenches her hands into fists on her thighs. Lexa notices and reaches out one hand and intertwines her fingers with Clarke's. Clarke relaxes into the touch.

CLARKE:  
All I've ever wanted was for my mom to be proud of me.  
I worked my ass off for her. I went into a field I absolutely hated,  
worked for people I despised, all to keep the peace and make her happy.  
I wasted years of my life on her dreams. And all for what?  
A mother that finds it impossible to keep sober?

For the first time, Clarke looks Abby in the eyes.

CLARKE:  
You are all that I've ever wanted out of my own mother.  
And instead, I got this broken, fucked-up mess.

Abby stands and places her hand on Clarke's thigh. She looks at Clarke with sympathy in her eyes.

ABBY:  
Losing Jake... Was absolutely awful. And I almost lost myself to my grief.  
And that even though I had the opportunity to make my peace with it all.  
Losing Clarke... broke me. She was and always has been my life.  
But in both cases, I always had someone there to help me pick up the pieces.

Abby glances at Lexa meaningfully.

ABBY:  
I never had to grieve alone. So I can't even begin to understand  
what that must have been like for both of you.  
But if your mother is anything like me, and I believe, deep down that a piece of her is,  
then trust me when I tell you: you're her world. She loves you more than anything,  
and she may not know how to show it,  
and she may be going about things in all the wrong ways,  
but I promise you she'll do anything to make sure she doesn't lose you too.

CLARKE:  
You really think so?

ABBY:  
I do.

_FADE TO:_

**INT. ABBY'S NEW HOUSE - NIGHT**

Clarke and Lexa are preparing to leave. Standing in the entryway they throw on their jackets as Abby looks on. Lexa finishes first and she embraces Abby, giving her a huge hug before stepping back. Clarke fills the space and embraces Abby as well.

CLARKE:  
Thank you for meeting me.

ABBY:  
No, thank you. Seeing you, it's like knowing that a piece of my daughter is still out there.

  
A look passes between Abby and Lexa, a silent conversation.

LEXA:  
I'm uhm. I'm gonna go get the car packed up.

CLARKE:  
I'll be right there.

LEXA:  
Of course.

Lexa turns and walks out the door, leaving Clarke and Abby standing awkwardly in the house.

ABBY:  
Before you leave... Can I...?  
(sighing)  
What are your plans with... Are you staying here?

Clarke takes a moment to respond.

CLARKE:  
I... I don't know. I didn't really plan too far ahead when I left.  
And meeting Lexa... it kind of changes everything.

ABBY:  
I think you need to make a decision sooner rather than later.  
And make sure Lexa has the time to process.  
It's not easy for her, being around you.  
And I don't think she'll handle a sudden departure very well.

CLARKE:  
I know...

ABBY:  
Just... be careful with her. She still carries all that grief with her.  
But she deserves to be happy. And so do you.

CLARKE:  
Do you think we could find that happiness together?

ABBY:  
(sighing)  
I don't know. That's something the two of you will have to figure out yourselves.  
Are you ready to give up your life on Gaia for her?  
Are you ready to give up on your friends... your mother?

Clarke's breath catches in her throat. She waits a moment to compose herself.

CLARKE:  
I wish my mom could have been more like you.

ABBY:  
(sadly)  
Are you sure she still can't be?

Clarke looks away, chewing on her lip.

ABBY:  
All I'm saying is that you still have time to fix things back at home.  
And staying here... That's just running away. And I know you aren't her,  
but the Clarke I know wasn't a runner she was a fighter.  
And that's the person Lexa fell in love with.

CLARKE:  
I'm glad she has you looking after her.

ABBY:  
(smiling)  
Who's to say she hasn't been the one looking after me?

Abby looks up and sees Lexa coming back up the driveway towards the house.

ABBY:  
Look. The path your mother chose...  
I wasn't very far from going down the same path.  
I'm not saying that you need to just forgive and forget...  
But I do believe she can change if given the chance.

Just then Lexa opens the door. Clarke, with tears welling in her eyes, doesn't turn. She takes deep calming breaths.

LEXA:  
Everything ok in here?

ABBY:  
Yeah, honey. We're just saying our goodbyes.

Clarke composes herself and turns.

CLARKE:  
You ready?

LEXA:  
Just waiting on you.

Clarke turns back to Abby and embraces her tightly again.

CLARKE:  
(whispering)  
Thank you.

ABBY:  
It really was a pleasure.

Clarke steps back and wipes at her eyes.

CLARKE:  
Goodbye, Abby.

ABBY:  
Goodbye, Clarke.

Clarke walks by Lexa, rushing to the car. Lexa looks after her with a puzzled expression.

LEXA:  
Is everything ok?

ABBY:  
You should ask her. I'll see you soon sweetheart. Get home safe.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CAR - NIGHT**

Clarke and Lexa step into the car in silence. Clarke looks out the window to see Abby standing by the door to wave them off. Before starting the car Lexa turns to Clarke.

LEXA:  
Are you ok?

CLARKE:  
(sighing)  
Yeah. Just... drained.

LEXA:  
Ok. Let's get you home.

Lexa starts the car and Abby waves them off as they pass.

They sit in silence for most of the car ride back. Clarke's head resting on the window in contemplation. Eventually Lexa breaks the silence.

LEXA:  
I'm really sorry for springing today on you like this...  
I thought it would do you good to see  
how supportive and loving Abby can be.  
(a beat)  
She's always been there for me and for Clarke and I thought...  
I thought you deserved to experience that for yourself.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them and looks back out the window.

CLARKE:  
You know, after the accident everything just got so fucked.  
My dad... he died too soon, too suddenly,  
and my mom and I never had the same chance to reconnect.  
It's really hard seeing what could have been if only things had been a little different.  
If dad had survived just a few more years.  
If mom hadn't gotten hurt and lost everything.  
If the two of us had just been there for each other.  
It's so fucked up, because she's lost everything too...  
But she's so... at peace.

  
LEXA:  
She's still hurting. Every day she struggles to keep going.  
We both do. But I think we've also learned to make peace with it all.

CLARKE:  
I don't think my mom ever had that opportunity.

LEXA:  
I don't think you did either...

CLARKE:  
(smiling sadly)  
Probably not.

  
**EXT. CAR - NIGHT**

They lapse into silence again until they pull up to Clarke's apartment. Lexa parks the car and the two step out together without exchanging any words. Clarke walks up to Lexa and grabs her hand, silently leading her up the steps and into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm off to a party tonight so I may or may not get to upload the next chapter tonight. If not I'll be posting the last two tomorrow! Thanks for sticking around everyone!


	7. Part 7

**INT. CLARKE's APARTMENT - NIGHT**

They reach Clarke's door and she opens it, not letting go of Lexa's hand. Once inside, she drops her bag to the floor and sighs deeply, leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder, their fingers still intertwined.

CLARKE:  
Thank you for today.  
It's not exactly what I was expecting, but I really did need this.

Lexa stands, supporting Clarke, her eyes shut peacefully. She nuzzles into Clarke's hair but says nothing.

Clarke looks up slowly, their faces just inches from each other. Clarke has tears in her eyes, and she looks tired and weary. Lexa looks at her a few moments and can't resist leaning in and pressing her lips to Clarke's.

Clarke responds almost on instinct and the two kiss gingerly for only a moment, before Lexa jerks away in dismay.

LEXA:  
Shit. I... I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have done that.

Clarke stands dazed for a moment before coming to her senses.

CLARKE:  
Shit. No, I'm sorry, I -

LEXA:  
(panicked)  
I can't be here right now. I... I need to go.

With that Lexa bolts out the door, leaving Clarke standing alone and flustered in her apartment.

CLARKE:  
Fuck.

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE's APARTMENT - DAY**

A knock rings through Clarke's apartment. Clarke, wearing PJ's, her hair an absolute mess and her eyes puffy and red opens the door to see Dakota standing outside.

DAKOTA:  
Jesus. Are you ok?!

Clarke doesn't respond, but she sniffles and motions for Dakota to come in. She curls back onto the couch as Dakota steps into the living room. Dakota sees the room in a mess. There are tissues and empty ice cream tubs littering the coffee table.

She takes a seat at the end of the couch, lifting Clarke's legs and placing them in her lap.

DAKOTA:  
What happened?

CLARKE:  
I fucked up. I really, really fucked up.

DAKOTA:  
Lexa?

Clarke nods.

DAKOTA:  
What happened?

CLARKE:  
She took me to see my mom. Or - Well, the other Clarke's mom.

DAKOTA:  
The one you hadn't wanted to see? How'd that go?

CLARKE:  
Better than expected. But I was emotionally pretty drained afterwards.  
Lexa took me home and we came up here and... I kissed her.

DAKOTA:  
YOU KISSED HER?!

CLARKE:  
Well, technically I guess she kissed me.  
And I wasn't really thinking. My head was spinning,  
but I responded, and then she just stopped and bolted out the door.

DAKOTA:  
(sighing)  
You guys can't make things easy on yourselves, can you?

CLARKE:  
She hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls in days.  
What am I supposed to do?

DAKOTA:  
She's probably just a little freaked out. Give her some time.

CLARKE:  
What if I don't have time?

DAKOTA:  
What do you mean?

CLARKE:  
(chewing on her lip)  
... What if I needed to go home soon?

DAKOTA:  
You're leaving?

CLARKE:  
I... I don't know. My lease here is up soon,  
and I hadn't really thought about what I'd be doing after.  
But some of the things Abby said... It's got me thinking it might be time.

DAKOTA:  
And Lexa?

CLARKE:  
I don't know... This wasn't supposed to happen.  
I never meant to kiss her!

DAKOTA:  
I mean have you figured out what you want with her?

CLARKE:  
Not really. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

DAKOTA:  
I think that's just how life works.  
Though in your case I'm thinking it's a little more bizarre than for most.

CLARKE:  
Someone's got one helluva sense of humor.

DAKOTA:  
I dunno. There's something pretty romantic about all this.

CLARKE:  
There's nothing romantic about the way I'm feeling right now.

DAKOTA:  
Every famous love story goes through growing pains  
to get to the happily ever after.

CLARKE:  
I really don't think that's on the table for us...

DAKOTA:  
What makes you think that?

CLARKE:  
Could you fall madly in love with some random stranger  
who came barging into your life, who by the way is also a clone of your dead ex?

DAKOTA:  
I mean...

CLARKE:  
I didn't think so. And I don't think Lexa can either.  
I don't want her to look at me and see someone else.  
And I'm not sure she'll ever be able to get passed that.

DAKOTA:  
Sounds like you've figured out what you want then.

CLARKE:  
Yeah... But I don't like it.

DAKOTA:  
(chuckling)  
I suppose not. But fighting the way you feel isn't going to get you anywhere.  
(a beat)  
And you need to tell her.

CLARKE:  
I know... Anya is going to kill me.

DAKOTA:  
I think... Anya will appreciate you not dragging it out  
any longer than necessary. She just wants what's best for Lexa.

CLARKE:  
She's known from the beginning that this would happen.  
She tried warning us.

DAKOTA:  
I think she knows why you both had to figure it out for yourselves.

CLARKE:  
(suspiciously)  
Why do you sound like you know her so well?

DAKOTA:  
(guiltily)  
We... might have been hanging out recently?

CLARKE:  
(gasping)  
NO! Oh my god was she right this whole time about the spaghetti?!

DAKOTA:  
We're just friends.  
And I really need someone to explain to me what that even means.

CLARKE:  
(uncomfortably)  
You know... straight until it gets wet?

DAKOTA:  
WHAT?! Ew. No. Definitely not. Just straight-straight.

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
Alright, well now that we've got that cleared up,  
tell me what I've missed!

_CUT TO:_

**INT. CLARKE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Clarke sits on the couch sketching, Checkers curled up in her lap. The mess has been cleared away and Clarke looks more put together after her talk with Dakota. Clarke's phone buzzes and she reaches down to check it.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
Hey.

CLARKE: (TEXT)  
Hey. Are you ok?

LEXA: (TEXT)  
Yeah.  
I'm really sorry for disappearing on you like that.

Can I come over? I think we need to talk.

  
CLARKE: (TEXT)  
Of course. I'm home.

LEXA: (TEXT)  
Ok good. Cause I'm kinda here.

Clarke looks up in surprise and rushes to the door. She quickly opens it and sees Lexa waiting.

LEXA:  
Hi.

CLARKE:  
Hi.

LEXA:  
I'm not... interrupting anything am I?

CLARKE:  
Not at all. I was just sketching a little. Come on in.

Lexa steps in and closes the door behind her.

CLARKE:  
Do you want anything to drink?

LEXA:  
No. I'm... alright.

CLARKE:  
So...

LEXA:  
I'm really sorry.

CLARKE:  
You don't have to apologize.

LEXA:  
No, I really do. Look, I...  
When I kissed you, I was just so caught up in the moment,  
and I shouldn't have just run off like that, but I needed time to process.

CLARKE:  
Lexa... it's ok.

LEXA:  
It's not. You didn't deserve that.  
And I should have stayed and explained what was going on, and I just -

CLARKE:  
Lexa!

Clarke reaches out and grabs Lexa's hand and her attention.

CLARKE:  
It's okay. I think... I needed that too.  
Time to process and think about what we're doing.

LEXA:  
(whispering)  
What are we doing?

CLARKE:  
I don't know.

LEXA:  
But?

CLARKE:  
(sighing)  
But I don't think we can go on like this...

LEXA:  
What if I wanted us to?

CLARKE:  
Lexa... we can't. I can't.

LEXA:  
Why not?

CLARKE:  
Because... I think it's time I went home.

Silence.

LEXA:  
What do you mean it's time you went home?

CLARKE:  
Just that. The summer is coming to an end,  
and I think it's time for me to go home.

LEXA:  
Is this because I ran away?

CLARKE:  
What? No! Not at all.

LEXA:  
Is it because I kissed you?

CLARKE:  
Lexa...

LEXA:  
I don't want you to go.

CLARKE:  
I know.

LEXA:  
Then why?

CLARKE:  
I don't belong here. This isn't my life and I can't keep running away  
and pretending like I've left all my problems behind.

LEXA:  
You can make a life here. You can stay... with me.

CLARKE:  
Lexa, I can't do that.

LEXA:  
But I lo-

CLARKE:  
Don't. Don't say that.

Clarke walks over to the couch and sits on it, burying her head in her hands. Lexa continues standing rooted to the spot.

LEXA:  
But it's the truth.

CLARKE:  
It's not... it's just... a fantasy.  
Lexa, you don't love me. You love what I represent.

LEXA:  
(scoffing)  
And what's that supposed to be?

CLARKE:  
A second chance.

This stuns Lexa into silence.

CLARKE:  
Look... After meeting Abby... I see the appeal.  
I see how easy it would be to just close my eyes and pretend.  
I can almost feel what the rest of my life with her... with you, would be like.  
But it's not real. Abby isn't my mom. And I'm not Clarke.

Lexa is shaking, her hands balled into fists. Clarke sees this and stands. She walks over to Lexa and sees tears welling up in her eyes. Clarke tucks a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear.

CLARKE:  
I can't be what you want me to be. And I don't... I don't want to be your second choice.

LEXA:  
That's not -

CLARKE:  
It is. And that's ok. I get it. But I can't...

LEXA:  
So you're just going to leave? Things get a little complicated and you're just going to run away?

CLARKE:  
I'm not -

LEXA:  
You are.

CLARKE:  
That's not fair.

LEXA:  
What's not fair is doing this to me.  
Springing into my life and running away just because you feel a little overwhelmed.

CLARKE:  
That's not what this is. Anya was right.  
Don't you see that? You can't move on with me in your life.  
And I can't stay with you,  
knowing that the only thing you see when you look at me is Clarke.  
Lexa... you need to move on.

LEXA:  
You think I don't know that?  
You think I haven't spent the last few years trying?  
I was working on it. I was moving on, one small step at a time,  
and then you come flying into my life like a fucking whirlwind  
and I was suddenly back at square one. And you know what?  
I even got passed that. I moved on, this time with you,  
and now you just want to disappear again?

CLARKE:  
Lexa, staying wouldn't be fair to you.  
It wouldn't be fair to me. And most importantly it wouldn't be fair to her.

LEXA:  
Don't talk as if you know what she'd want in this situation.

CLARKE:  
As far as her feelings for you go, I know her better than anyone else.  
But no matter how much I look like her, sound like her, or act like her.  
No matter how many memories I share with her... I'm not her.  
And you using me as a replacement for someone you lost...  
I can't let you do that. Not to me, and not to yourself.

LEXA:  
Stop telling me what I can and can't do.

CLARKE:  
Someone's got to.  
Because you obviously aren't thinking straight,  
or you'd see what I'm trying to tell you.

LEXA:  
(softly)  
Clarke... you can't leave me.

CLARKE:  
I have to.

Tears are rolling freely down Lexa's cheeks. Clarke steps forward and reaches out to wipe them away, but Lexa jerks back.

LEXA:  
Don't touch me!

Lexa furiously rubs at the tears and storms towards the door.

LEXA:  
You know what? You want to leave?  
Fine. Just leave. But screw you for coming into my life  
and making me think we had a chance together.

With that Lexa storms out, the door slamming shut behind her, leaving Clarke once again alone in her apartment. Clarke suddenly breaks down, she falls to her knees sobbing. Checkers slowly makes his way over to and she reaches out, picks him up, and hugs him tightly to her chest, tears falling down to wet his fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I feel for our leading ladies. 
> 
> Last chapter should be coming in the next few hours!


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! To the three of ya'll who've been waiting all day for the final chapter, I'm sorry it's so late. I got called into a shoot at the last minute today and just got back home.
> 
> But this is it! What are our girls gonna do now?

**EXT. PARK, NW RICHMOND VA - DAY**

Clarke sits on a park bench, soaking in the late summer sun and watching families stroll through the park.

ANYA: (O.S.)  
Hey.

Clarke turns and sees Anya sidling next to her on the bench.

CLARKE:  
I should have known something was up  
when Dakota asked me to meet her in the park.

ANYA:  
Sorry. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me.

CLARKE:  
You know you're always a welcome sight.  
You don't need the ruse to talk to me.

ANYA:  
That's what Clarke would have said.

CLARKE:  
I'm not Clarke. But I guess it's still true.

ANYA:  
Yeah... You really aren't.

CLARKE:  
What's going on Anya?

ANYA:  
Lexa told me everything.

CLARKE:  
I figured.

ANYA:  
So I wanted to check on you.  
She says she was pretty hard on you.

CLARKE:  
(sighing)  
I'm fine. Is she...?

ANYA:  
She's getting there.  
You know you're making the right choice?

CLARKE:  
Tell that to her.

ANYA:  
She's getting there too. It's just... a lot for her.

CLARKE:  
Yeah... for me too.

ANYA:  
So when's the flight back home? Is it a flight?  
A ride? How does the whole inter-world travel thing even work?

CLARKE:  
(laughing)  
Next week. Come visit me and you'll see how it works.

ANYA:  
(scoffing)  
As if I could afford that ticket.  
I'mma wait till us Plebeians can afford it before  
I start thinking of strolling into town.

CLARKE:  
Fair.  
(a beat)  
So what are we really doing here?  
There's no way you came all the way out here just to see how I was doing.  
Knowing you, a text would have sufficed.

ANYA:  
Ouch. You think me so heartless?

CLARKE:  
Am I meant to answer that?

ANYA:  
So harsh.

Anya looks at her watch and looks around. Clarke doesn't miss this.

CLARKE:  
Expecting someone?

Just then Lexa comes into view walking towards them. She sees Clarke and stops. Sighing in defeat she continues walking towards them.

ANYA:  
Yup. This one right here.  
And with that... I'm out. Behave yourselves, kids.

Anya stands and walks away, stopping at Lexa to whisper quick words of encouragement. Lexa approaches and takes a seat next to Clarke.

LEXA:  
Hey.

CLARKE:  
Hey.

LEXA:  
I seem to be making a habit of this with you... but I'm sorry.

CLARKE:  
Are you ok?

LEXA:  
Yeah. I am.

CLARKE:  
Good. You know I never wanted to hurt you?

LEXA:  
I know. And I also know that you're right.  
I let myself get so caught up in meeting you,  
and I never stopped to let myself think about what my feelings really meant,  
and it was really shitty of me to put that on you like that.

CLARKE:  
It's ok...

LEXA:  
Does Abby know?

CLARKE:  
I think she suspects. But I haven't told her outright.

LEXA:  
She's the one that convinced you to go, isn't she?

CLARKE:  
She gave me the nudge.  
And seeing her helped me see what all of this must be like for you.  
This whole time I've just been so caught up in the fact that you're even real.  
And that I finally got to meet and get to know you.  
I thought I was taking your feelings into consideration,  
but it never really clicked until I met her.

LEXA:  
You know... There were times when I forgot you weren't her.  
Little moments where I'd have to catch myself. But I've always seen you for you.

CLARKE:  
Thank you.

LEXA:  
So when do you leave?

CLARKE:  
Next week...

LEXA:  
Ok... so I have a week to make it all up to you?

CLARKE:  
Yeah.

LEXA:  
(smiling)  
Well then. Let's not waste any more time.

Lexa stands, holding out her hand to Clarke. Clarke hesitates a moment, but smiles and takes hold of it, standing with her.

  
_FADE TO:_

**INT. ROW HOUSE, WASHINGTON DC - DAY**

Clarke stands outside the house she shares with Raven. She fidgets with the keys a few moments before slipping the key into the hole and opening the door.

CLARKE:  
Anyone home?

Clarke hears rustling from within and Raven suddenly appears around a corner.

RAVEN:  
Holy shit, is that you, Clarke?

She rushes forwards and engulfs Clarke in a huge hug.

RAVEN:  
What the actual fuck Clarke.  
You can't just up and disappear on us for months like that!  
We've all been worried sick.

CLARKE:  
I know. I'm really sorry about that.

RAVEN:  
Have you seen your mom?  
She's been calling non-stop to see if we'd heard from you.

CLARKE:  
Not yet. I just got back. How is she?

RAVEN:  
Other than worried senseless? She's doing ok.

CLARKE:  
That's good.

RAVEN:  
We got your letter and your mom filled us in on what happened,  
but what got into you, just leaving without so much as a goodbye?

CLARKE:  
I guess I finally just snapped and had to get the hell out.

RAVEN:  
Did it give you the perspective you were looking for?

CLARKE:  
Yeah. And you'll never believe what happened over there.

RAVEN:  
Well, how about you get settled, and I'll give O a call,  
and you can tell us all about it.

CLARKE:  
That would be great. I've really missed you guys.

RAVEN:  
We missed you too. And don't you ever run off on us like that again.

Clarke shares a small smile with Raven before stepping past her and into her room. Raven scurries off to her phone and calls Octavia.

  
_CUT TO:_

**INT. ROW HOUSE - DAY**

The three girls sit on the couch recounting Clarke's experiences when the doorbell rings. Raven stands and moves to open the door. She returns with Abby following close behind. Clarke looks up and falls silent.

CLARKE:  
Mom...

ABBY:  
Hi, honey.

Clarke shoots Raven an angry glare. Raven returns the look with a shrug.

RAVEN:  
We're just gonna... go chill in the room.  
You two obviously need to talk.

Octavia stands, giving Clarke a reassuring pat on the leg, before joining Raven and disappearing down the hall. Abby steps forward and takes a seat next to her daughter.

CLARKE:  
I can't believe Raven called you.  
I was going to reach out as soon as things settled a little.

ABBY:  
Don't be too hard on her.  
She promised to let me know as soon as she heard from you...  
She didn't know I was coming over.

CLARKE:  
(sighing)  
So... what are you doing here?

ABBY:  
I've been worried about you.

CLARKE:  
As you can see I'm doing just fine. Can you say the same?

ABBY:  
Sweetheart... I'm so incredibly sorry for everything that happened.

CLARKE:  
Mom, sorries really aren't going to cut it anymore.

ABBY:  
I know. I, - I want you to know that I'm sober again. For good this time.

Clarke throws her mother a disbelieving look.

ABBY:  
I mean it. As soon as Raven told me that you left...  
I knew something needed to change. I knew I needed to change.  
I checked myself into rehab, and I've been regularly going to therapy and meetings.  
I promise things will be different this time.

  
CLARKE:  
You know you've said this before, right?

ABBY:  
I know. But I won't risk losing you again.  
Clarke... you're the most important thing in life to me.  
The last few months... not knowing where you were, if you were ok...  
Not knowing if you were going to come back...  
It was a long-overdue wake-up call.  
And I'll do anything to make sure I don't mess up again.  
It's... a process. I can't promise that I won't make mistakes...  
But if you can just be a little patient with me...  
I'll prove to you how serious I am about all of this.

Clarke looks at her mother trying to find the lie behind the words.

CLARKE:  
Ok.

ABBY:  
Ok?

CLARKE:  
Yeah. Ok. I might have gotten a wake-up call of my own while I was away.  
And I don't want to lose you either.  
So you tell me what you need, and I'll be there for you.  
I'll help in whatever way I can.

ABBY:  
Thank you...

Abby reaches out and places her hand over Clarke's. She looks at it a moment before looking back into her mother's sincere face. She nods then turns to the hallway.

CLARKE:  
And you two can stop eavesdropping and get back in here.  
I'm famished and I want to hear all about  
what you guys have been up to while I was gone.

** _CUT TO:_ **

**EXT. REHAB COUNSELING CENTER - DAY - 6 MONTHS LATER**

Clarke and Abby step out of the car into the bright sunny day.

ABBY:  
Thank you for coming with me today.

CLARKE:  
Of course. I wouldn't have missed it.

ABBY:  
You aren't too busy with all the new commissions?

CLARKE:  
Definitely not too busy for this.  
The children's book is really the only thing taking up most of my time.  
But illustrating has been really fun, and I'm ahead of schedule there.

ABBY:  
I'm really proud of you. You know that?

CLARKE:  
I should be the one telling you that.

ABBY:  
Well, it's really just long overdue for me.  
But I'm happy you're finally doing something that makes you happy.  
Your dad would be proud of you too.

CLARKE:  
Yeah?

The two step into the building and walk up to the receptionist.

ABBY:  
Hi Megan. Here for my appointment with Dr. Judy.

RECEPTIONIST:  
Of course. They're already waiting on you.  
Dr. Judy is training a new counselor today. Are you ok with her sitting in?

ABBY:  
Of course.

RECEPTIONIST:  
Alright, well you can head on in.

ABBY:  
Thank you.

Abby leads Clarke down the hall and into an open doorway. She steps up to greet her counselor, blocking Clarke from view. She steps aside to introduce her daughter.

ABBY:  
Dr. Judy, this is my daughter Clarke.

Dr. Judy steps forward and shakes Clarke's hand. As the doctor moves Clarke's eyes lock onto the other counselor in the room and her breath catches in her throat.

DR. JUDY:  
And this is our new hire.

CLARKE:  
(muttering)  
Lexa...

DR. JUDY:  
Lexa Woods.

_FADE OUT._

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around through the story, and I hope you enjoyed it! Definitely let me know what you all think in the comments!


End file.
